Black Swan
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella goes to see Jacob after Edward disables her truck. The consequences of this decision has far reaching effects that neither of them could have foreseen...set in Eclipse AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Prologue**

Jacob gazed at Bella as she slept. She seemed so peaceful. Her cheek was resting on her hands as she lay on her side. The stressed look she had been sporting lately was missing and she seemed at peace. He dared to reach out a hand and gently stroke her silky hair back from her forehead, she stirred slightly but didn't wake up. He smiled as he sat down on the floor and rested his back against the couch where she was sleeping.

Bella had turned up unexpectedly after sneaking out to see him. She had arrived in a taxi after Cullen had disabled her truck. The thought made him angry. He couldn't believe that the leech would have the audacity to go that far to prevent her from seeing him. It meant a lot that she had gone against him and come to La Push anyway. It had been weeks since he had seen her. Since the leech's return they had not really been speaking. Jacob had been too upset to communicate so had been ignoring her calls and the notes she had been sending through her father, Charlie.

But despite his hurt that she had abandoned him to go to Italy to rescue her former boyfriend, he had missed her terribly. He had been on the verge of caving in and going to see her anyway, but she had beaten him to it and come to see him first. He glanced at her again as she shifted slightly, rolling onto her back and flinging one arm over her eyes.

Jacob could see how exhausted Bella was when she first turned up, her eyes were red and had dark circles underneath, mirroring his own. She had admitted she hadn't been sleeping much because of the worry over losing his friendship. He confessed he hadn't been sleeping either and they had laughed awkwardly together as they realized how stupid they had both been. She had only been there five minutes before he had pulled her into a bear hug and hugged her tightly. Bella had hugged him back just as hard, whispering how sorry she was over and over until he had begged her to stop.

They had sat down and talked for a while, but Bella's eyes kept closing and he told her to rest and get some sleep. She had apologised again before closing her eyes gratefully. She had been out of it for more then four hours now. Jacob got up from the floor and wandered into the kitchen hunting around for some food. He looked at the kitchen clock and winced, it was approaching midnight. He should wake her up and give her a lift home, but now she was with him he didn't want to take her back where the leech could get his hands on her. Then there was Charlie. Bella had told him her dad was on a night shift, but that would end soon. He began to pace as he pondered what to do.

The sound of a phone ringing pulled him out of his reverie. It was coming from Bella's jacket. He saw her beginning to stir so he quickly fished around in her pockets and pulled out the cell, rejecting the call.

"Jake?" Bella mumbled as she half opened her eyes.

"It's okay honey. Go back to sleep." Jacob said gently.

Bella's eyes closed and he waited with baited breath until she was breathing evenly again. Once he was sure she was back under he looked at the phone. Edward's name was clearly displayed. He gritted his teeth in anger. He wanted to rip Cullen's head off right now, the fucking bloodsucker was always getting in the way. Jacob made sure to turn the phone onto silent as it began to ring again. He glanced over at Bella to make sure she was still sleeping. Her eyes were closed and she was lying on her side again, her hair spilling around her.

He fired off a quick text to Cullen. _'Leave Bella alone. She told me what you did you controlling bastard. Don't ever come near her again. J.'_

When he was sure it was sent he snapped the silver phone in half and threw the remnants in the bin. Jacob rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to pace, feeling hyped up after what he had just done. Bella would be pissed when she woke up, he couldn't exactly hide it from her. Anxiety began to creep up on him as he began to worry that he had gone too far. Cullen just made him so angry, the way he controlled Bella's every move and never left her alone for a moment. He had expressed his concerns to Bella about this so many times, but as she always did she made excuses for the bloodsucker.

He thought about how much she had changed since Cullen had come back into her life. She had been fragile before but since his return she had become mute and subservient. It was like the life he had breathed back into her had been squashed. Tonight had been the first time she had gathered up the courage to break away from the leech's hold. Jacob took that as a sign. He shook off his worry and went back to join her. He sat back on the floor and rested his head on the couch, taking Bella's hand in his own as he closed his eyes in exhaustion.

* * *

Edward stared at the text on his phone, the words looming large in his vision. Anger flared in his eyes as he threw his phone down and turned on the engine. The Volvo's engine purred to life as he put his foot down and sped away, heading straight for La Push. The wolf boy had gone too far this time. He had warned Bella about going to see him, and look what had happened. His fingers clenched around the steering wheel as he went to collect her. He didn't care about the damn treaty. The dog had broken it when he had practically kidnapped Bella. With a determined set to his jaw, Edward increased his speed, the silver car a blur in the dark night.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Part One up next...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part One-Fight**

The sound of screeching brakes jolted Jacob awake. He was on his feet instantly and ran over to the window and peered out. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Cullen's silver Volvo parked up outside. He glanced around to see if he could spot the bloodsucker but he was nowhere in sight. Edward Cullen had broken the treaty by trespassing on tribal land. Adrenaline began to course through his veins as he went back over to Bella and gently shook her awake. There was no hiding this from her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him blearily.

"Jake? What time is it?"

Jacob took her face between his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. "Cullen is here."

Bella suddenly became more alert. She trembled slightly as she stared into his eyes. "Edward is here on the res? He can't be, he knows that would violate the treaty." She whispered, her voice laced with panic.

"His car is outside, Bells." Jacob helped her to sit up as she continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"This is all my fault." She lamented, pulling on the ends of her hair in agitation. "I pushed him too far. I shouldn't have come here. Oh god, Jake. I am so sorry."

"Don't talk like that." Jacob said sternly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "He is in the wrong here. He should not have crossed the line."

"But he probably did it because he was worried about me." Bella pushed Jacob's hands away and stood up. "I'll go out to him. The sooner I get him off the res the better."

"No." Jacob caught her hand and spun her round so she was facing him. "I won't let him near you. Its too late, he has broken the terms of the treaty. Stay here."

"Jake, no." Bella pleaded with him. "I don't want you two fighting each other. Let me get him to leave."

Before Jacob could respond, a familiar disgusting scent assaulted his nostrils. He pushed Bella behind him and turned to face his aggressor. Edward Cullen stood by the back entrance to the house, his amber eyes showing his fury as he glared at his rival. "Release her at once." He demanded.

Jacob kept his eyes trained on the vampire as he matched his glare. "You have violated the treaty and as such you will have to pay the price for it." He said angrily.

"Treaty?" Edward snarled as he strode confidently forward. "Does the treaty state that you can kidnap my mate and hold her hostage here? You are a danger to her safety and no pathetic treaty signed decades ago will stop me from keeping her from harm. Now let her go."

"Edward don't." Bella cried out from behind Jacob. "Jake never took me. I came here of my free will. Why are you being so reckless?"

Edward cocked his head so he could see her better. "He took your phone, Bella and sent me an aggressive text message. What was I supposed to think?"

"What?" Bella said in confusion. "Jake?"

Jacob reached out behind him and found her hand, squeezing it gently. "Go to my room and wait for me there, Bells."

"No." Bella yanked her hand out of his and quickly scooted around him . Almost immediately Edward was by her side and he quickly placed her behind him.

"We are leaving now." Edward began to push her gently backwards. "You are safe now, love." His voice changed as he then addressed Jacob. "As for you, come near her again and I will rip your throat out."

Jacob's arms began to shake as the urge to phase began to consume him. He strode forward, anxiety shining in his eyes as he looked over at Bella. He could see the fear and panic on her face as she gazed at Edward incredulously. "You are not taking her anywhere, bloodsucker."

Edward snorted derisively. "You are as stupid as I thought. I am not putting up with you being in her life any longer, dog. I have tolerated you long enough."

"Stop it, Edward." Bella suddenly said. "Just stop it."

Edward glanced behind him. "I am sorry, Bella, he just riles me. It is his infantile obsession with you that is causing all this distress. We will go now."

"Bella..." Jacob said warningly. He edged closer while Cullen was preoccupied with her.

Edward reached out for Bella's hand but she backed away from him until her back was pressed against the door. "You should leave." She mumbled. "You shouldn't be here."

He frowned. "Bella please." He held out his hand again.

Jacob had reached them by this time. He shoved Edward backwards, making the vampire hit the wall behind him. A large crack appeared in the plaster, dust floating in the air. While he was temporarily distracted, Jacob ran over to Bella and pulled her out of the back door with him, slamming it behind him. "Go, run to the garage and hide, honey."

Bella shook her head. "No. I won't have you both fighting. This has escalated enough as it..."

Edward appeared behind Jacob as if from nowhere as she spoke. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched him kick out with his foot, sending Jacob sprawling to the floor. Jacob groaned as the wind was knocked out of him. To fight Edward he needed to phase, but he was worried about Bella being so close. He rolled onto his back and growled.

"You are a dead man."

Edward ignored him, he reached out for Bella again but she stepped back. "I don't know you anymore." She cried out. "Why are you doing this?"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to stem his anger. He wished he had never left Bella alone and vulnerable in the first place. He had done it to keep her from harm, but instead she had found creatures more dangerous then he was. She was too naïve and delicate to realise what sort of creature Jacob Black truly was underneath his façade. "Bella come on we need to go."

"You hurt Jake." She said in despair. Bella stumbled over to Jacob's side and knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Please go back in the house." He begged her.

She shook her head again. "No."

Edward came up to her. "We need to leave now, Bella."

Bella glanced up at him sadly before looking back at Jacob. "I'll see you soon." She mouthed to him, desperate to get Edward out of La Push before anything else happened.

Jacob had finally recovered his breath, he got back to his feet swiftly and pulled her behind him again. "I told you bloodsucker, stay away from her. The others will be here soon and you will be outnumbered."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What is it with you wolves?" He sneered.

Bella stood behind Jacob, anxiously wondering what to do. She didn't want to leave but felt it was for the best. If Jacob didn't phase then he couldn't defend himself properly. She needed to just leave with Edward. "I should go, Jake."

He ignored her and continued to block Edward's path. "Get out of here bloodsucker."

"Not without, Bella. She is not safe here." Edward crouched down, a sign that he was preparing to fight. Jacob glanced behind him and carefully pushed Bella back against the house to give himself some room. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"NO, BOTH OF YOU STOP IT." She yelled out desperately.

Edward launched himself at Jacob while he was distracted and Jacob cried out as one of his ribs cracked, the two of them rolled over in the dirt, scrabbling for a hold. Jacob kicked out but only managed to hurt himself against Edward's rock hard body. He needed to phase, he wasn't strong enough in his human form to defeat the vampire. He managed to roll away from him and regain his footing again.

"You will regret this." He growled as his body began to shimmer.

Edward charged him again while he was in the midst of phasing, the two of them collided with a loud bang. Bella screamed as she saw Jacob hit the floor, still in his human form, he hadn't had time to phase properly. Edward took advantage and shoved him as he scrambled to his feet. Bella couldn't take anymore, she ran between them to stop the fight but ended up just getting in the way. Edward hit out with his fist and it connected accidentally with the back of her head as she stepped in front of him. Bella's eyes closed as she crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap.

* * *

_**Ten days later;**_

Blinding pain coursed through Bella's head as she tried to open her eyes. "Easy now." A gentle male voice told her as she groaned.

"Where am I?" She managed to mumble. Her throat felt dry and scratchy.

"You are in hospital." The same voice said again.

"Hospital?" She started to cough and a hand touched the back of her head and lifted it.

"Drink this." The voice urged her. She felt a straw being put in her mouth and she sucked on it eagerly. The cool water trickled down her throat, easing the dryness.

She laid her head back on the pillows again and finally managed to get her tired eyes to open fully. A face swam into view. She blinked a couple of times as she stared up at the handsome young man. He had a kind face and he was smiling at her encouragingly. "How are you feeling now, Bella?"

Bella put a hand to her head, it was still aching but not as intensely. "Slightly better." She rasped. "Why am I in here?"

The young man smiled at her. "You've been here for the last ten days after you suffered an accident. You tripped and hit your head pretty hard. My name is Gavin by the way and I am your assigned nurse."

"Nurse?" Bella forced a small smile onto her face.

Gavin laughed at her reaction. "I get that a lot. You can have male nurses too you know. I need to take your blood pressure. Will that be alright?"

"Yes." Bella said weakly. She watched as he placed the cuff on her arm and inflated it. He looked at the readings and wrote them down on her chart. He then took a small pen light and flashed it into her eyes, making her blink again.

"That all seems fine." He said cheerfully. "Your parents are outside, would you like me to bring them in?"

"My parents?" Bella frowned.

"Yes. Your mom flew in as soon as she heard you were injured. She hasn't left the hospital since and your dad has been here as much as he can too. They have been very worried."

"Oh." Bella didn't know what to say. Renee had flown in? From where? "What hospital is this?"

"You are in Forks Hospital." Gavin flashed her another kind smile. "So shall I let them in?"

Bella nodded, not knowing what to think. Why was she in Forks? Perhaps she had been visiting her dad when the accident happened. Her clumsiness was legendary. She watched Gavin leave the room and head outside; within moments the door was pushed open again and an anxious Renee ran in, followed more slowly by her father, Charlie.

"Baby girl." Renee sat down beside her and took her hand. "I have been so worried about you."

"Hey, kiddo. You gave us all quite a scare." Charlie stood behind Renee and smiled at her awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how this happened. I must have tripped." Bella rubbed her aching head.

"That's what happened apparently. Poor Jake has been on tenterhooks the last few days. I haven't been able to get that boy to leave the hospital half the time." Charlie joked.

"Jake?" Bella looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, Jake. You know Billy Black's son." Charlie reminded her.

A picture formed in Bella's head of a cute looking teenage boy with long, black hair and a happy grin. "Oh yeah. Why is Jake worried?"

"You were on the res with him and..." Charlie's voice changed when he spoke the next few words. "Cullen when it happened."

"Cullen? Who's Cullen? I don't..." Bella's voice tailed off as she looked to her mom for help.

Renee glanced back up at Charlie before squeezing her hand gently. "Edward Cullen is the boy you've been dating."

"I have a boyfriend?" Bella began to panic. "Mom, I don't understand. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Calm down, baby girl." Renee stroked Bella's hair back from her face. "You hit your head quite hard. Maybe you are just having trouble remembering."

Bella felt faint. "I don't have a boyfriend." She stated again adamantly.

Renee looked at Charlie again, he shrugged helplessly in response. She sighed as she turned her attention back onto her distressed daughter. "Don't worry about any of that now, baby girl. All you need to focus on is getting better so we can get you back home."

Bella felt her panic ease. "I'm sorry about ruining the holiday, dad."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, feeling confused himself. "What holiday, kiddo?" He asked her.

"Erm...I'm staying with you for a visit, right?" Bella began to feel desperate again.

Renee clutched her hand tighter and touched her cheek. "Don't fret, baby girl. You live with Charlie now. You have done for nearly eighteen months. Don't you remember at all?"

"Live in Forks? I don't remember, mom. I don't remember." Bella cried out, becoming really agitated.

"Kiddo, calm down." Charlie joined Renee and took her other hand. "You must be suffering with temporary memory loss because of the accident. Let me go and talk to the doctors." He exchanged another worried glance with Renee before fleeing the room.

"Mom." Bella whimpered. "I'm scared."

"Hush, baby girl. Don't be frightened. We will get this sorted out." Renee leaned over and carefully hugged her shaking daughter.

The door opened again while Renee was hugging Bella. Bella stared over her mom's shoulder, her eyes opening wide, as the most beautiful looking man she had ever seen in her life entered the room. His black hair was short and cropped close to his head, accentuating his high cheekbones and dark eyes. He had the longest lashes she had ever seen on a man and his mouth, god his mouth was perfect. His lips full and so kissable. He was smiling at her gently and she was captivated by it. She felt like she was drowning in the dark pools of his eyes as a warm glow began to spread throughout her body, the pain in her head easing. The man looked familiar, who was he? She saw that he was looking at her just as intently, his brow furrowed as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Hey, Bells." He greeted her huskily.

It was his voice that she recognized. A smile pulled her lips upwards. "Hey, Jake." She whispered, the panicky feeling leaving her body now that he was here.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two-News**

Embry strolled down the hospital corridor; he spotted Jacob leaning against the wall just outside Bella's room, staring dreamily into space. "Hey." He called out.

Jacob jumped, he smiled guiltily at his friend, embarrassed to be caught zoning out. Embry studied him for a moment. He sensed there was something off with Jacob. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean I know, but I can't understand it. I tried before and it didn't work, but just then...jeez, Em, it was mind blowing."

"Dude, you are making no sense." Embry tapped Jacob on the side of the head. "What do you mean?"

Jacob glanced down the corridor to see two nurses walking toward them. He pulled Embry to one side so they couldn't be overheard by passers by. "We imprinted." He revealed.

"Imprinted?" Embry repeated loudly.

Jacob hushed him as the two nurses looked their way. "Keep it down."

"You mean on Bella?" Embry checked.

"Yes on Bella."

"Man, I don't know what to say. Congrats? I mean it's what you wanted." Embry punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but why now?" Jacob wondered aloud.

"Don't question it." Embry shrugged. "What did it feel like? And what did Bella say about it?"

Jacob ushered Embry closer. "The doctors are in with Bells now. She's lost her memory, Em. She remembers me, we've known each other for years. According to Charlie though she can't remember ever meeting the bloodsucker or moving to Forks."

Embry was astonished. "That's heavy."

"I know." Jacob sighed. "I'm going to have to tread very carefully with her. She won't remember anything about the pack or the redhead that's hunting her."

"You've got your work cut out." Embry said in sympathy.

"I know, but I've waited long enough already. I can be patient. The biggest hurdle is out of the way now. I always knew we were meant to be, in here." Jacob put his hand over his heart.

"That's sounds so sappy, dude." Embry grimaced.

"No it's called soul mates." Jacob said earnestly, not the least bit embarrassed about talking about his feelings so openly. He had never been one to hide such things.

"Whatever." Embry rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Jacob asked, changing the subject.

Embry's demeanor became serious. "Sam sent me to give you an update on the Cullen situation."

"Are they gone?" Jacob demanded fiercely.

"No, they are refusing to depart until the Victoria situation is resolved. They will not leave Bella without their protection. They don't believe we are capable of ending the leech on our own. The head vamp tried to act all smooth and suave, apologizing for his so called son's actions. Sam wouldn't have any of it, he just ordered them to go, reminding them all that any violation meant their immediate departure. Things got quite heated." Embry told him.

Jacob's jaw clenched. He should have guessed the Cullen's wouldn't just go. "What about the leech? Any sign?"

"The head vamp just said he was in touch with his son and would make sure to keep him under control for the foreseeable future. Sam warned them to keep the bloodsucker away from La Push and Bella. They agreed, but none of us believe that."

"Fuck. Why are we not just running them out of town?" Jacob began to pace as his anger kicked up a notch.

"We're running on empty, Jake. We are all exhausted as it is chasing down the redhead and constantly patrolling the borders. Forcing the Cullen's to leave would take all of us at full strength and we are far from it. Sam advises to keep a watch on them for now, and when the red head is dealt with, then we can force them to leave." Embry assured him.

Jacob kicked the wall with his foot in frustration. He knew Sam was right, but it still didn't mean he liked it. He glanced at his friend. "Thanks for coming to tell me. You look tired, Em. You should go home and rest."

"Will do." Embry paused for a moment. "You know that we back you in any way we can bro, right?"

Jacob smiled and put his hand on Embry's shoulder. "I know. Thanks."

* * *

Bella looked at the doctor as he gently told her she was suffering with amnesia. He said it was quite common with the type of head injury she had received. At this point he couldn't tell her whether it was temporary or permanent. All they could do was take things day by day. Most of the time people recovered part of their memories, if not all.

"Do you have any more questions?" He asked.

Bella shook her head, feeling miserable. Not knowing what she had done for the last eighteen months was confusing. The biggest surprise so far had been seeing Jacob again, gone was the sunny natured gangly teenager she used to know, to be replaced with a gorgeous muscle bound god. He must work out constantly to be so fit. She wondered where he had gone. The warm peaceful feeling she had felt when he had been in the room had left with him.

"Well, I'll pop in again later to see you, Ms Swan." The doctor nodded at her parents and left the room to continue his rounds.

Renee touched Bella's cheek gently. "It will be okay, baby girl."

"Will it?" Bella picked at the sleeve of her hospital gown. "I don't even remember moving back here. Was it really my idea?"

"Yes." Renee glanced at Charlie who was frowning. "You remember Phil don't you?"

"Of course." Bella said irritably. "I was at the wedding."

"Well he had to go on the road and it meant I wouldn't have seen much of him if I stayed at home with you. So, being the sweet and thoughtful girl you are, you said you would stay with your dad for a while." Renee reminded her.

"You seemed to settle in okay, kiddo." Charlie interjected, his voice sounding a little hurt. "You made friends."

"And got a boyfriend." Renee finished for him. "Edward has been in contact with me by the way and he is desperate to see you baby girl."

Bella shook her head. "I don't want to see this Edward person. I don't even know him."

A satisfied smile crossed Charlie's face. "Good. I never liked the boy anyway."

"Well I did." Renee interrupted him. "When I met him the last time we were in the hospital he was so polite and extremely caring. Anybody could see how much he loved her."

"It was his fault she was in the hospital with a broken leg and multiple fractures." Charlie retorted hotly.

Renee glared at him. "It was an accident. Just like this was."

"Funny how he was there both times when our daughter hurt herself." Charlie shot back at her.

Bella looked between them anxiously. "I was in hospital before?"

"Now look what you've done?" Charlie admonished his ex-wife. He quickly sat down next to Bella and took her hand. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. It was about a year ago and you recovered quickly. Don't worry about seeing Edward, I think it best he stays away."

Bella let out a long exhalation as she tried to calm herself down. This Edward character sounded like trouble. "I don't want to see him." She said firmly.

Renee sighed and patted her hand. "If that's what you want, baby girl." She agreed reluctantly.

"It is." Bella said again. She couldn't comprehend what would have made her go out with such a troublemaker. Just what the hell had been going through her head the last year and a half? A sudden longing for Jacob coursed through her and she wished he would come back into the room. She wondered if he had left. A hottie like him was sure to have a girlfriend. She sighed, feeling jealous of this imaginary girl.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if Jake was still around. I would like to thank him for visiting." Bella tried to sound nonchalant but failed badly.

Charlie smirked at her. "He's still here. I'll go get him if you want."

Bella nodded eagerly. "Thanks dad." She said. When he was gone she quickly turned to Renee. "Have you got a brush or something so I can tame this beast on my head?" She pointed to her snarled hair.

Renee laughed as she dug in her bag and pulled out a comb. "Let me do it for you." She offered.

"Thanks mom." Bella's eyes were already trained on the door, waiting for Jacob to make his entrance.

* * *

"So, my dad told me we're friends." Bella said as she clasped her hands in her lap nervously.

Jacob smiled gently at her, causing her heart to speed up in her chest. "More than that, we're best friends."

Bella felt a slight disappointment. She had hoped he would say that he was her boyfriend and not this mysterious Edward Cullen. "Best friends, huh. That's great."

"How are you feeling, honey?" Jacob's expression turned serious as he looked at her intently. Like before, Bella felt like she was drowning in the dark pools of his eyes.

"Oh, not too bad, considering." She replied, feeling flustered. The fact that he had called her honey sent her temperature sky rocketing. She hoped it was an endearment he just used for her and no one else.

"I've been so worried about you. I know you don't remember, but I'm sorry you got hurt. I should have been able to prevent it." Jacob apologized. He reached out and took her hand causing Bella to blush.

Jeez this boy was going to send her over the edge. He was so cute. Bella discreetly fanned herself with her other hand. "What exactly happened, Jake? My dad said that some boy called Edward was there too."

Jacob's expression turned fierce and Bella flinched. He saw her reaction and forced himself to calm down. "Sorry, yeah he was."

"I take it you don't like the guy." Bella said tentatively.

"No." Jacob stated bluntly.

"Oh...well after what I've heard about him, neither do I." Bella agreed.

"You don't?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"No, I can't understand why I was even dating him. He sounds like trouble. Don't worry I won't be letting him back into my life. Not that I have any idea what he looks like." Bella shrugged, giving Jacob a half smile.

A sunny grin spread across his face at those words. He clutched her hand tighter in his own making her heart speed up again. She loved that smile. This boy was so freaking adorable. Bella smiled back at him, having no idea that she had just made Jacob's day.

_**A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three-Late Night Visitor**

Bella lay propped up on pillows as she held a book in her hand. Visiting hours were over and she was now alone until the morning. Renee had purchased some romance novels for her to read to while away the hours. Bella was already engrossed in the romance between a doctor and his terminally ill patient. She had to laugh at the picture on the front cover though. The model posing as the terminally ill woman looked far from it, with her peachy skin and flowing hair. She was surprised when she heard the door to her room open and someone come in. The doctor who was in charge of her care had already been to see her so she wasn't expecting anybody else.

A tall man with shiny blonde hair entered the room. He was very good looking but had the whitest skin she had ever seen on a human. It was his eyes that caught her interest, they were a strange amber color and stood in vivid contrast to his paleness. He was wearing a white lab coat with a stethoscope slung casually round his neck. Was this another consultant?

"Hello." Bella said nervously, putting her book down.

"Good evening to you, Bella. It's nice to see you looking so well after your unfortunate accident." The new doctor gave her a kind smile.

Bella frowned. "Thanks...um, do I know you?"

"Sorry Bella how remiss of me. I have read up on your notes and understand that you are suffering with amnesia." The doctor stepped forward and held out his hand. Bella took it reluctantly, flinching at the touch of his cold skin. She snatched her hand back quickly.

"My doctor and Gavin told me that my memory might come back." Bella said worriedly.

"Of course, there is every possibility. Let me introduce myself or should I say re-introduce myself." The doctor chuckled. "I am Doctor, Carlisle, Cullen."

A chill crept down Bella's spine as he mentioned his surname. "Cullen?" She whispered.

"Yes. I know that you don't recall very much but you and my son have been dating for quite some time. Edward has been extremely worried about you." Carlisle flashed her a winning smile.

"Your son." Bella said weakly. "You don't look old enough to have a son my age."

Carlisle Cullen laughed again. "That is a lovely compliment. But Edward is indeed my son, adopted actually."

"Oh." Bella didn't know what to say. She just wanted this strange man to leave. There was something about him that made her feel uneasy.

"He was just wondering if he could speak to you. I know that you have a lot to deal with, that is why I advised him to keep away for now to let you regain your footing." Carlisle pulled an expensive looking silver phone from his pocket. He held it out to her.

Bella looked at it like it would bite her. She really didn't want to talk to this Edward person at all, but didn't know how to get out of it with this strange man gazing at her so intently with his odd colored eyes. She reluctantly took it.

"Just press one and it will dial straight through to him." Carlisle prompted her. "I will just wait outside to give you some privacy.." He gave her an encouraging smile and left swiftly.

Bella pressed one and held the phone to her ear. It barely rang before it was answered. "Bella my love." The voice sounded fretful and full of pain. A small jolt of recognition shot through her.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Hello love. You don't know how good it is to hear your voice again. I have been so worried." Edward said smoothly.

"Right." Bella really didn't know what she was supposed to say.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked solicitously.

"Um...yeah. Um...I'm feeling a bit tired so I better go now. Thank you so much for thinking of me. Bye." Bella was about to end the call when he begged her to wait.

"Please, Bella wait. I won't hold you up for too long. I really would love to see you. I know you are due to be released in a few days. May I visit you at home?" He begged her.

Bella bit her lip in consternation. She really didn't want to see him at all. Jake had already admitted he didn't like the guy and neither did her father. She wanted to just convalesce in peace. Jake had already promised her he would visit regularly.

"Bella love, are you still there?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I'm still here." Bella replied. "Look Edward, I am sorry, but my doctors have told me I really need to rest when I go home to make sure that I make a full recovery. That means no visitors. My mom and dad will be looking after me so..."

"I know that Jacob Black has been at the hospital. Will he be visiting?" Bella detected a sneer in his tone. Her brow furrowed.

"I have nothing more to say. Goodnight Edward." She ended the call and fell back against her pillows. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she felt panic welling up in her. Edward scared her.

Seconds after she ended the call Carlisle came silently back into the room. He stood by her bed and smiled at her apologetically. "I am sorry about that, Bella. My son didn't mean to distress you. He is just so worried. I apologize for his pushing you too hard. I know that he will be upset with himself that he did so. It is just that he cares for you greatly."

Bella swallowed down the lump in her throat. How did this man know what was said between her and Edward? He was making her increasingly fearful. "Doesn't matter." She said quickly hoping to get rid of him.

Carlisle nodded at her as he took the phone back and slipped it into his pocket. "Thank you, Bella. I will let you rest now and bid you goodnight."

"Night." Bella mumbled as she watched him leave the room again. All thoughts of being able to sleep that night were shattered. She was too scared. She vowed that when morning came she was going to beg to be allowed home. There was no way she was going to stay in the hospital while Dr Cullen was about.

* * *

Charlie and Renee were shocked at the state of their daughter. Dark circles underscored her eyes as she gazed at them anxiously. "Please can I come home today. I don't like it here." She pleaded.

"But the doctors said they needed to monitor you for a few days." Renee said worriedly. "You seemed fine when we left you yesterday."

"Please mom. I want to go home." Tears began to pour out of Bella's eyes.

Charlie sat on her other side and took her hand. "Calm down, kiddo. I'll go and talk to your consultant and see what we can arrange."

"Promise me, dad." Bella begged again.

He patted her hand reassuringly. "I promise."

* * *

Jacob was shattered. He had been up most of the night tracking down Victoria. Her scent had been detected near the hospital and all the wolves had been on high alert as they chased her down. They had followed her as far as the Canadian borders before she somehow managed to give them the slip again. It had meant that his vigil outside the hospital had been interrupted as Sam had ordered them all to go on the hunt. Jacob was glad that at least Bella was safely in her hospital bed and far away from the wily red head.

It was nearly one in the afternoon when he was finally ready to head back to the hospital. Seth had been on guard nearby, although it was difficult to get too close as there was no tree cover in which they could hide. Jacob checked in with the exhausted youngster and told him to head on home. Seth gratefully complied. As soon as Jacob headed down the corridor to Bella's room he could smell the potent leech stink. His arms shook with rage as he realized one of the Cullen's had been here after all their promises to stay away. It took him a while to calm down and really register which one of them it had been. Each of their scents was unique and from the smell it was most likely to be the head vamp, Carlisle Cullen.

Jacob swiftly went to Bella's room and opened the door. He found a distraught Bella crying on her mother's shoulder. Renee looked alarmed as she kept patting Bella on the back and telling her everything would be alright. His heart felt like lead in his chest. What had the vamp done to her? Carlisle's stench was especially potent in the room.

"What's happened?"

Renee turned to look at him. She gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Jake. Bella had a bad night that's all."

Bella pulled away from her mom and wiped her hands across her eyes. "I just want to go home."

"Charlie is trying to sort that out now, baby girl. But it might not be possible." Renee said for the hundredth time.

"I'll check myself out if I have to." Bella said fiercely. "I won't stay here."

"Bella don't be ridiculous." Renee was getting impatient with what she saw as her daughter's theatrics.

"Why don't you go and see how Charlie's doing?" Jacob offered, dying to pull Bella into his arms and comfort her himself.

"Are you sure?" Renee checked.

"Yeah." Jacob smiled at her.

"Is that alright with you baby girl?"

"Yes, mom." Bella nodded, finally getting her turbulent emotions under control now that Jacob was in the room. There was just something about his calming presence that soothed her soul. The same warm glow that she always felt when he was near surged through her body.

Renee gave her one last hug and then left to find Charlie. Jacob took her place and sat on the bed next to Bella. "What happened?" He asked her, taking her hand in his own.

Bella took a quavering breath as she looked into his dark eyes. Should she tell him? She didn't want to sound like an idiot. After all Doctor Cullen hadn't actually done anything. It was more the way he made her feel.

"You can tell me anything." Jacob prompted her. "Best buds, remember?"

Bella smiled wanly. "I don't want you to think I'm a fool."

"I won't." Jacob assured her.

Bella bit her lip as she looked at his earnest expression. She believed him. Taking another deep breath she told him about Carlisle's late night visit and speaking to Edward on the phone. "I didn't want to." She said. "But I felt like I had no choice."

Jacob hugged her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her completely. Bella rested her head on his broad chest and began to cry again. "It's okay, honey. I can see why that would freak you out. That was completely out of order sneaking in on you like that."

"You don't think I'm overreacting?" Bella begged.

"No." Jacob said fiercely. He gritted his teeth as he tried to calm his raging anger down. Carlisle had crossed a line, after all his false promises.

Renee came back with Charlie at this point. They looked shocked to see Jacob and Bella wrapped around each other. Charlie coughed uncomfortably. They pulled apart quickly.

"Well?" Bella asked as she wiped her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. The doctors say it is too soon. You suffered a head injury and they need to monitor you carefully. The earliest day that you can be released is probably next Tuesday." Charlie told her regretfully.

"No, I can't stay here." Bella curled her hands into fists and hit the bed in anger.

"Baby girl control yourself." Renee chided her. "Stop acting like a child. What has you so riled up?"

Before Bella could say anything, Jacob stood up and gave them both a small smile. "Do you think I could talk to Bells alone for a moment?"

Charlie and Renee exchanged a quick glance. "Okay." Renee conceded. "Maybe you can get through to her where we can't. Come on Charlie." She flounced out of the room.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck and gave Bella an apologetic smile before following Renee out of the room. When they were gone, Jacob sat down next to Bella again and took her hands in his own. "If it's important for your recovery then you should stay here, Bells."

Bella glared at him. "I thought you understood. You said you did."

Jacob smiled, she looked so cute when she was all riled up. "Calm down. I have a suggestion."

"What is that exactly?" Bella said sarcastically.

"I'll stay here with you overnight to make sure that you have no more late night visitors." Jacob replied.

Bella's eyes widened. "How would you even get in here after visiting hours are over?"

Jacob tapped the side of his nose. "I have my ways."

"I can't ask you to do that." Bella said softly.

"You didn't ask. I offered. I want to do this." Jacob squeezed her hands, sending a warm thrill through her body.

Bella smiled at him in relief. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Jacob replied with the sunny smile that she loved.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four-First Kiss**

"Goodnight baby girl. I am glad you are seeing sense now." Renee hugged her daughter and left the room.

"Night, kiddo. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Charlie checked one last time.

"Yes. I was just being silly before." Bella gave him a reassuring smile as he finally followed Renee out of the room.

Bella waited impatiently for Jacob to arrive. He had promised that he would come half an hour after visiting hours were over. She kept checking the clock on the wall and, true to his word, Jacob slipped silently into the room. "Hey."

"Hey Jake. Thanks for doing this." Bella smiled at him in relief, the familiar warm feeling coursing through her now that he was with her. She watched as he pulled up a chair and settled down beside her bed. "So how did you manage to sneak in without being detected?"

"I have my contacts." Jacob said mysteriously.

Bella laughed at his triumphant expression. "Come on, Jake. Tell me."

"Oh alright then." Jacob grinned. "Seth's mom a nurse here. She let me in."

"Really?" Bella said, surprised that Sue Clearwater would go along with something like that. She wasn't about to question it though.

"Yep." Jacob popped the P.

Bella blushed as he continued to look at her. There was just something about him that made her feel like a young teenager with her first crush. She wished she could remember how they had become such close friends. She did recall that they got on well when they were very young when she used to visit Charlie in the school holidays, but she would love to know how they had reconnected. She supposed she should just ask him.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" He asked her curiously.

Bella lowered her eyes as she played with the hem of her gown. "How did we become friends, Jake?"

"You don't remember at all?"

"Not really. When I came round I thought I was still living with mom."

"Well, it wasn't long after you moved back with Charlie. He had given you a truck that used to belong to my dad. I fixed up the engine for you and we brought it over to you." Jacob told her.

Bella looked at him with interest. "I have a truck?"

"Yeah, don't get too excited it's only an old Chevy, but you loved it...I mean love it." Jacob gave her an apologetic smile after his slip up.

"I'm sure I'll fall in love with it all over again when I see it." Bella said unthinkingly as she gazed straight into his eyes.

Jacob looked at her intently as she blushed again. He obviously caught the double meaning behind her words. "Yeah, I reckon you will." He said softly.

"So that's when we first met?" She prompted him, feeling her face heat up the more he looked at her. Honestly she felt like she was going to combust. How did he manage to make her temperature rise just by looking at her?

"Yeah, after that we bumped into each other at First beach when you came over with a bunch of your friends from school."

"God, I don't even remember any of them." Bella winced. "That's going to be awkward when I go back."

"They all seemed nice, well except for Newton. Watch him, he is a bit of a stalker and has a major crush on you." Jacob teased her.

"He does? Jeez I don't know why." Bella said dismissively.

"What do you mean you don't know why?" Jacob took her hand and squeezed it. "You're beautiful, Bells. You just don't let yourself believe it."

"You're full of the compliments today." Bella replied awkwardly.

"It's not a compliment, it's the truth." Jacob said simply.

Bella glanced at him again, captivated by the sincerity shining in his eyes. "Jake, do you have a girlfriend?" She suddenly blurted out.

He grinned at her. "Yeah."

"Oh." Bella felt crestfallen. She shouldn't be surprised. A gorgeous man like him wouldn't be without female company for long. His girlfriend must be very trusting, letting Jake spend time with her. "What's her name?" She couldn't help prolonging the torture.

"Bella."

"Huh?" Bella looked at him in confusion. "She has the same name as me?"

"Um no, honey. It is you. Well if you want to be? We were kinda moving in that direction before all this happened." Jacob held his breath waiting for her response.

Bella blushed for the hundredth time as she nodded her head eagerly, having lost her voice as she was so happy. Jacob smiled at her sexily, making her turn even redder. "I would really like to kiss you right now." He whispered huskily.

"Yes please." Bella choked out, her heart beating ten to the dozen as he began lean toward her.

"Are you sure?" Jacob murmured as he stopped mere inches from her inviting mouth.

Bella felt his warm breath fan over her sensitized skin. "Yes." She breathed.

Jacob smiled again as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto hers. Bella was certain she was going to burst into flames. Heat flooded her veins as he began to move his mouth slowly with hers. She couldn't recall ever being kissed by anyone else. She supposed she must have shared some with the mysterious Edward Cullen, but she couldn't imagine anyone invoking the feeling of passion and desire that she was experiencing right now. Bella felt him put his warm hands on her face as he tilted her head to one side and intensified the kiss. When his tongue slipped past her lips and touched hers she couldn't stop the moan vibrating at the back of her throat. He only pulled away when they both needed to breathe.

"Wow." Bella gasped. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Jacob smiled at her. "You were my first."

"I don't believe that." Bella said disbelievingly.

Jacob laughed at her doubtful expression. "Believe me honey I have been waiting my whole life for someone as perfect as you."

* * *

The night passed swiftly after that. Jacob and Bella shared some more childhood memories as well as a few heated kisses. It was gone midnight when they both finally gave into their tiredness. Jacob was going to sleep on the uncomfortable hospital chair but Bella insisted that he lay beside her. He hesitated for a moment, wondering just how he would fit in beside her, but with some careful maneuvering, they managed it. He was careful to make sure he didn't jostle her as she was still recovering, so he placed one arm over her waist and lay his head next to hers.

"Night Bells."

"Night, Jake." Bella kissed the tip of his nose before closing her eyes. He smiled happily and soon followed her into sleep.

* * *

"What on earth is going on here?" Jacob and Bella woke abruptly, both sitting up too quickly. Jacob tumbled off the edge of the bed and hit the floor.

Bella stared over at Gavin, who was holding her breakfast tray in his hand. She gave him a rueful smile as she smoothed her hair down. "Good morning."

"So it seems." Gavin pulled the little table on wheels over to her bed and placed the tray on it. "And just how did you get in here? You know it's against the rules."

Jacob gave him a sheepish smile. "You won't tell anyone will you? Bells just needed some company so I managed to sneak in early."

Gavin regarded him coolly for a moment. "I won't say anything this time, but if I catch you in here again before visiting hours I will be forced to report it."

"Thanks." Jacob said sincerely.

Gavin shook his head and went over to Bella and took her blood pressure and checked her head wound. "It all looks good. Eat up girl before it gets cold."

Bella smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks Gavin. We really appreciate this."

"Like I said, this is a one off." Gavin reminded her. Then he smiled. "Though with such a hottie as your man I'm not surprised you wanted to sneak him in. Does he have any brothers?"

Bella laughed as Jacob pulled a face behind Gavin's back. "No, only two sisters I'm afraid."

"Oh well." Gavin said regretfully. "I'll be back soon to collect your plate and I expect it to be empty."

"Yes sir." Bella gave him a mock salute as he left the room.

* * *

Jacob had to leave not long after to see his dad and check in with the pack. He phased as soon as he reached the trees and saw that Jared was now on guard duty for the morning. "Any news?" He asked through the pack mind.

"Nah, all quiet last night. It seems the red headed vamp has gone into hiding."

"Good, we all need a rest."

"Looks like you had a good night." Jared quipped as Jacob accidentally began to replay his heated kiss with Bella from the night before.

"Yeah." He hastily wiped the memory from his mind; that was the downside to sharing his head space with his brothers. "I'll see you later."

"Whatever." Jared laughed as Jacob slipped up again and began to picture the kiss.

* * *

"How's Bella?" Billy asked his son as Jacob passed him his insulin.

"She's okay now. Seeing Carlisle really freaked her out though. I am going to have words with him. He broke his promise not to let his son have any contact with her. I don't give a shit if it was just by phone." Jacob said angrily.

"Tread carefully son. Don't forget Victoria is still out there. As much as we all hate it we need them to help. Everyone is nearing exhaustion. They don't feel the strain as much as you all do, despite your strength." Billy warned him.

"I know and that makes it all the more frustrating." Jacob put his father's meds away carefully and helped him put on his shirt. "How are you feeling, dad? I'm sorry for leaving you alone last night."

"Don't worry. Sue checked in and helped me. You have responsibilities Jake. Bella is your priority now." Billy said mildly.

"And so are you." Jacob reminded him. "I'll be glad when she gets to come home."

"It won't be long now." Billy rolled his chair toward the kitchen. "Do you want me to fix you up some breakfast?"

Jacob was just about to say yes when a loud howl echoed through the air. He glanced worriedly at his dad as he rushed toward the front door, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it on the floor. He phased as soon as he hit the trees and he was met with chaos.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Five-Fear**

Jacob couldn't fathom what he was seeing. There were leeches everywhere, running riot in La Push and much to his horror, near the hospital. He saw through Jared's eyes as he grappled with a particularly large bloodsucker. The leech seemed to be fighting haphazardly as if he didn't really know how to use his limbs, his eyes were blood red and his mouth wide open as he screamed at Jared. Somehow Jacob knew this had something to do with Victoria. She had seized the perfect opportunity to launch her attack. Bella was alone and vulnerable in the hospital and these crazed bloodsuckers were the perfect way to keep them all preoccupied.

As fast as he could he raced toward Forks, trying to ignore the frantic howls of his brothers and the high pitched screams of the leeches. He heard Sam's voice in his head as he tried to keep order, but there were just too many of them. All Jacob could do was focus on his mission to save Bella. He wound nimbly around the trees as he edged closer to the hospital. Within seconds he reached the line of trees just nearby. He saw Jared standing over the remains of the huge bloodsucker he had been fighting. He had decapitated it and was now in his human form, lighter in hand, as he set fire to the remains.

Jacob phased back and joined him. "I need to get to the hospital."

Jared nodded. "I was keeping watch but he just appeared out of nowhere. I'm sorry, Jake I have no idea if..." he hung his head.

"You couldn't have done anything else. Our brothers need help." Jacob gripped Jared's shoulder. "I will join you all as soon as I can."

Jared took a deep breath and sighed. "Take care and good luck."

Jacob gave him a grim smile as he watched Jared phase back into his wolf form and disappear within the trees.

* * *

Crowds were gathered outside the hospital as everyone looked frantically about, wondering what the hell was going on. Smoke was in the air making everything hazy. Jacob knew that his brothers had no choice but to light the fires to dispose of the leeches remains before they began to regenerate. Police sirens and fire engines began to flock to the scene. He slipped easily through the throng of people and headed inside the hospital.

It was chaos inside there too as the staff began preparing for what they thought of as a major emergency. All non essential appointments had been cancelled and patients with non life threatening injuries were asked to leave. Jacob ran past them all and headed for Bella's room. Compared to the front of the hospital the corridor leading to her room was deathly silent. His heart hammered in his chest as he smelled the familiar scent of the vengeful leech he had been hunting for months. She was here, Victoria had come for his Bella.

Jacob burst into her hospital room, prepared to fight to the death, only to find it was empty. The bed clothes were all in disarray and the furniture was overturned as if there had been some sort of a struggle. His eyes wandered to the opened window. Victoria must have grabbed Bella and made her escape that way. With his heart thundering in his ears, Jacob jumped out of the window and landed silently on the balls of his feet. With his keen sense of smell he began to track Victoria.

* * *

The forest was full of the smell of smoke. Howls rent the air the closer to La Push he got. It seemed that the red head was heading for the beach and probably the open water. She normally used that way to escape when they pursued her. She seemed to have a skill for evading them, but this time she had another burden. Jacob could smell Bella's beloved scent intertwined with the leech's gut wrenching stench and he held onto the hope that if she was gone he would know about it through their imprinting bond. He wound his way through the trees, passing his brothers one by one as they finally began to dispatch the crazed leeches. Sam was in his head giving everyone encouragement and a running commentary about how things were progressing.

One question that was yet to be answered was, where were the Cullen's? Jacob couldn't focus on that right now, his main priority was finding Bella. He increased his speed, his feet flying through the air as he went to save the one he loved.

* * *

Jacob tracked Victoria to the top of one of the tallest cliffs in La Push. It was a place where many of the more daring teenagers would jump off into the roiling sea below. Not many tried this feat as it could be epically dangerous, the currents were strong and some had lost their lives being reckless. The fur along his back ruffled in the wind as he peered over the edge of the cliff and stared down into the grey waves which lashed against the rocks below. After searching for what seemed like forever he caught a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. He edged closer and leaned right over to see better as he tried to find out where Bella was.

Victoria was standing nimbly on one of the rocks, her red hair flying wildly in the wind. One hand was raised, a silver blade in her hand. Jacob's breath caught in his throat as he saw Bella lying at the bloodsucker's feet, her eyes wide with fear as she looked up at her attacker. She was continually being drenched by the cold water as it sprayed over the rock where they were perched. He had to get down there.

Jacob left the cliff's edge and sprinted down the side, rocks and other debris tumbling in front of him as he forced his way down, his claws digging into the precarious earth. Victoria heard his approach, she glanced back, a wild light in her reddened eyes as she cursed.

"Damn you wolves, always getting in the way. It's not you I want here. Her mate deserves to see her being cut apart piece by piece." Victoria raged.

Bella whimpered as her eyes became fixated on the silver blade that the mad woman was wheeling about in her hand. She had no idea what was going on or what the red head was talking about. Now there was even more danger as a huge russet colored wolf made it's way toward them. She didn't know what to do. Her previous struggles had been fruitless, the woman had superhuman strength and ran as fast as the speed of light. Bella had been sick several times on the journey to this remote spot.

Jacob ignored Victoria's taunts and continued on his journey down the precipice, being careful as the stones slid from under his paws, making it particularly precarious. He had only one thought in his head. He would jump on Victoria and push her into the sea along with him. There was no way he could fight her with Bella so close.

Victoria turned her attention back to Bella. She took hold of her by the collar of her nightdress and shook her. "Where is he?" She hissed. "Where is your mate?"

"I don't know who you mean." Bella tried to pull back but her frail strength was useless. The touch from the woman's hand sent cold chills through her bones.

"You would really sacrifice yourself for the one you love. More fool you, pathetic human. Why James wanted to hunt you I have no idea?" Victoria released her hold on Bella and whipped round when she heard Jacob get closer.

"Why you are becoming involved dog I don't know." Victoria muttered. "You and your pack shouldn't have interfered. You forced me into this. Stay away now and I will spare your miserable life."

Jacob leaned back on his haunches and howled loudly. The eerie sound echoed off the cliffs and made Victoria put her hands over her ears. "So." She spat. "This is your decision. Prepare to die dog."

Jacob howled again as he launched his body into the air. He twisted slightly, altering his trajectory, as Victoria ran to the side to avoid him, but she was too late. They both collided against each other, the sound resounding off the rocks. Bella watched as they both sailed over her head and hit the water, both disappearing beneath the waves.

* * *

Time stood still as Bella rolled onto her stomach and peered into the turbulent sea. Her eyes were fixated on the spot where the madwoman and the wolf had sunk beneath the waves. Neither of them had come back up for air. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched her thin nightdress around her, the soggy material just making her shudder even more with the cold. Her whole body ached with the bruises inflicted by the madwoman and her head throbbed from her previous injury. She longed for Jacob but had no way of contacting him. She lay there for what seemed an age, the cold penetrating her bones as hypothermia began to set in. Bella closed her eyes and prepared to die.

* * *

"Bella, Bella love wake up." A gentle voice sounded in her ear as if from far away.

"No." She cried out. "She's going to kill me."

"Bella you are safe now. The threat is gone. You are safe with me, with us. Please open your eyes." The same voice begged again.

Bella let out a small sigh and forced her eyes to open. The soft lighting from above reflected in her eyes and she blinked a couple of times before she could see properly. A face swam into view, it was somewhat familiar but she couldn't put a name to it. "Where am I?" She asked hoarsely. "My head hurts."

"Like I said you are home." The face belonged to a male. He was quite handsome, but not to her taste. His hair was immaculately styled and he had very white skin, almost like the mysterious doctor who came to visit her that one time, Carlisle Cullen. As soon as this thought entered her head she realised who this must be.

"You are Edward?" She breathed.

A beatific smile crossed his face, his strange amber eyes glowing. "Yes it's me my love. The others are here too."

"The others?" Bella questioned. She tried to sit up but her head whirled, preventing her from moving.

"Be careful, Bella." Another face came into her line of vision. It was the blonde haired doctor, Carlisle. "Your head will pound for a while and you may feel the chill. Luckily we found you in time before hypothermia set in. Thankfully Alice saw what happened."

"Alice?" Bella said weakly. "Who is she?"

A tinkling laugh made her twist her head to the side. A petite girl, with short black hair cropped close to her head and the same amber eyes with white skin stepped close to her. "I am your best friend. I wish you could remember. I have missed you."

Bella touched her aching head. "We're best friends?"

"Yes." Alice beamed at her. "Don't worry, Bella. I am sure your memory will return at some point."

"Easy now, Alice." Carlisle warned her. "Don't overwhelm her."

Alice put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She apologized. "I know. I will go and find you some decent clothes. That gown you are wearing is hideous." Bella watched her skip gracefully away.

"Please tell me what is going on?" Bella pleaded. "Who was that woman and the wolf..." her voice trailed off as she saw Carlisle and Edward exchange a worried glance.

"What is it?" Bella said anxiously. "What are you not telling me?"

Edward put a hand on her cheek, his cold touch seeped through her skin and she flinched involuntarily. His face registered his hurt as he snatched his hand back. "You have been through a traumatic time my love. Carlisle has given you a sedative. You will sleep soon and once you feel more rested we will talk."

"No." Bella muttered, her words already slurring. "Where have you taken me? I want Ja..." Blackness consumed her as the sedative kicked in and she went under.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Six-Hell**

Bella sat curled up on the soft leather sofa as she listened to Edward play his music. His amber eyes were closed as his fingers nimbly pressed the keys, creating a soothing lullaby. He had told her it was something he had specially written for her, and it was their thing for her to sit and listen while he played it for her. She pulled the blanket closer around her as she tried to keep calm. Showing her fear in front of these strange people would do her no good whatsoever. She needed to play along with them, let them think she was relaxed. That way she could hopefully work out where they had taken her and make her escape.

The music ended and Edward spun round on his piano stool. "What do you think? Has it brought back any memories?" He asked eagerly.

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. The music was lovely though."

Edward looked crestfallen, he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a resigned sigh. "I so hoped that it would work. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. The doctors told me it would take time." Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. "Actually I was going to ask you if I could use the phone to ring my father."

Edward stiffened. "I told you. Charlie knows you are here recuperating. He is especially busy at the moment."

Bella felt sick. He was lying. Her dad had expressed as much dislike for Edward as Jacob had. Thinking of Jacob made her sad. What must he be thinking? What if they all thought she had deliberately run off to be with Edward? This thought made her panic. Would that mean they wouldn't bother looking for her? She dug her nails into her palm to keep calm.

"Are you alright love?" Edward was suddenly kneeling in front of her. She just couldn't get used to his swift movements. There was something strange and odd about the whole family.

"Where are we?" She asked for the hundredth time.

"Oh just a place that we rent in the winter months." Edward said dismissively.

Bella tugged her blanket tighter around her as he gently touched her cheek. It was hard for her to tolerate his touches. It made her feel ill, he was always so cold. She forced herself to remain still. "Could I go for walk outside?"

Edward gave a gentle smile as he touched her cheek again. "Not right now you are still recovering. Alice would love to show you some of the new clothes she has bought for you. Would you like to see them?" He said, changing the subject abruptly.

Bella cursed inwardly. It seemed she had no choice and to be honest she would like to get away from Edward's cloying presence for a while. Had she really dated this guy? Why she couldn't understand. She obediently got up, flinching when he held her arm to help her up the winding staircase. She could see the hurt in his eyes but at this point she didn't care. All that was on her mind was escaping and getting the hell out of there.

* * *

Sam looked down on Jacob's broken body. The deep cuts and welts that had covered his body when they had first found him washed up on the beach, were now healing up, but he was still unconscious. They had no idea whether Victoria was still alive or dead or more importantly where the hell Bella had gone. Sam suspected that she had been washed out to sea and was no longer alive, which would explain Jacob's present condition. The loss of an imprint could be deadly. He glanced down at Billy who was a permanent fixture by his son's side. Sam and the others had been forced to be quite strict with their chief. He had been neglecting his medication and hardly eating as he kept vigil next to his son.

"Emily has prepared a meal for you." Sam said gently.

"I don't want it." Billy growled.

"You can't keep this up." Sam retorted. "How would Jake feel if you became ill because you are being so stubborn?"

"I want to be here when he wakes up." Billy said dismissively.

"I'll sit with him while you eat." Sam put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Please just go and have the food."

Billy scowled at him for a moment. "If he even flickers an eyelash you call me."

"I will." Sam assured him.

Billy looked longingly at Jacob one last time before leaving the room. Sam knelt by the bed when he was gone and put his hand on Jacob's head, his skin was burning like it had a persistent fever. It was too hot even for him to tolerate; he snatched his hand back. Everyone was feeling very low and it had been hard on him to keep everyone's morale up. Charlie had been calling Billy every day for any updates in Jacob's condition, frustrated that he couldn't speak to him. He was frantic himself because his daughter was missing. He had put posters up everywhere and was at work day and night trying to figure out what had happened. The whole town of Forks was in turmoil over the mysterious fires that had been set, but with no casualties, it had been blamed on vandals.

Sam longed to let Charlie in on the secret about what may have happened to Bella. He and Seth had investigated the area where they found Jacob and had come across Bella and the red head's scent intermingled on a rocky outcrop. It seemed that Victoria had brought her to that spot to exact her revenge and Jacob had intervened. However they found no trace of Bella at all, only some lingering scents.

Another mystery was the sudden disappearance of the Cullen's. After their initial refusal to leave because they wanted to protect Bella, they had now moved on. The huge mansion had been shut up and it was deserted. It was just another problem Sam had no energy to deal with right now. A sudden crash and Emily's cries made him run from the room. He found Billy heading back to Jacob's room, a grim expression on his face. Emily was crying and trying to clear up the plate of food that Billy had thrown on the floor.

"What happened?" Sam asked her as he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I just said he needed to stop being selfish and take better care of himself, then he flipped and threw the plate on the floor." Emily wept.

Sam rubbed soothing circles on her back. "He's just worried, Em. You have to cut him some slack."

"We're all worried." Emily replied. "He's just making it harder."

Sam clutched her closer to him. "Give him some space. Things will get better, you'll see."

"Unless you find Bella you know that isn't true." Emily whispered. "He'll fade if she doesn't come back. You don't think she's even alive anymore do you?"

"We have to cling to the hope that she is." Sam said fiercely. "Giving into despair does no one any good."

Emily cried harder as Sam looked over her head, a desperate look on his face.

* * *

"I thought this one would look good on you." Alice held up the short blue dress against Bella and peered at it closely. "Edward loves blue on you."

"I hate blue." Bella said sullenly.

"You do?" Alice frowned. "Oh well. I have some red..."

"Do you have jeans?" Bella interrupted her. "And maybe a shirt or something? I would feel much more comfortable."

Alice pouted. "But I bought all these nice clothes for you."

"Please Alice." Bella said again.

Alice sighed sadly as she carefully put the designer dresses away. She skipped over to her walk in wardrobe and pulled out some plain jeans and a shirt. "Will these do?"

"That's great, thank you." Bella eagerly took the clothes and disappeared into the en-suite to change. While she was in there she heard voices arguing. She crept closer to the door and put her ear against it. She recognized Rosalie's voice. She hadn't had much to do with the blonde ice queen as she seemed to have taken a dislike to her. She was whispering fiercely to Alice. She strained her ears to catch what she was saying.

"How long are you going to keep her here?" Rosalie demanded.

"As long as it takes to get her memory back of course." Alice said dismissively.

"You can see she doesn't even like being around us." Rosalie hissed. "This is just you pandering to Edward."

"No it's not. Bella is my best friend and I want her back." Alice replied angrily.

"Let her go back to her parents." Rosalie interjected. "She never belonged with us."

"She wanted to join our family permanently." Alice said hotly. "She said so often and I saw it."

"Do you see it now?" Rosalie demanded.

There was silence.

"Answer me Alice? Do you see it now?"

"No...but it's because she still hasn't recovered her memories..." Alice said in denial.

"Or because she has chosen to live." Rosalie finished for her. "Who are we to deny her that? You have to help me get her out of here and back to her family."

"I can't." Alice replied weakly.

"You can." Rosalie said earnestly. "You know it's the right thing to do."

"Edward will know." Alice now sounded uncertain.

"By the time he works it out we'll be long gone. Help me Alice." Rosalie pleaded.

There was another moment of silence. Bella held her breath, crossing her fingers that Alice would agree. Seconds ticked by when finally she answered. "Okay."

"Bring her out to the garage in an hour. Edward and Carlisle have left to hunt, we'll let them get as far away as possible before we make our move." Rosalie told her.

"This is the right thing, isn't it?" Alice questioned her.

"Look into her future. You know it is." Rosalie's voice was unusually gentle.

"That's the problem. I can't see her future." Alice revealed.

Her words sent Bella into a tail spin. What the hell did that mean? Was this Alice a psychic? Fear flooded through her as well as excitement. It seemed that the two women were going to help her escape. She had better be ready. Bella finished getting dressed.

* * *

Sam sat by Jacob's bed. Billy had fallen asleep in his wheelchair from exhaustion. Sam had tried to take him to his own room to rest but Billy had woken up and become angry. In the end he had no choice but to let him snooze where he was. He glanced over at his comatose pack brother. Jacob was lying on his back, his eyes tightly closed as he breathed in and out deeply.

"Wake up, Jake." He whispered. "Just wake up."

There was still no response. He began to get frustrated. Days of having to deal with his pack brothers fears and Billy's grief; worry over what the future held and how the hell he was supposed to hold it all together by himself. Yeah he was the Alpha, but only by circumstance. The boy lying unconscious in the bed was supposed to be the one, not him. He stood up and hovered over Jacob, and glared at him with his fists clenched. His anger surged through his veins and he felt the Alpha power take him over.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, JACOB. I COMMAND YOU." He roared in his Alpha voice.

There was a moment of silence as Billy jolted awake and stared at him in shock. Then it happened. Jacob took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seven-Home**

Jacob was sick four times. The seawater that had lodged in his stomach came up, making him sink back on his bed in exhaustion. Billy was ecstatic that his son was now conscious and wasted no time in preparing him something to eat, even though he protested that he wouldn't be able to keep anything down. While he was gone, Sam knelt beside the bed and helped Jacob drink some fresh water.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Jacob rasped. "How long have I been out?"

"This is the third day." Sam told him tentatively. "You freaked us all out, Jake. Don't make me Alpha order your ass to wake up again, okay."

Jacob summoned up a wry smile. "Where's Bells? Is she here?"

Sam felt like he had been punched in the gut, joy that his pack brother had woken up disappeared as he had to face the grim task of telling Jacob that Bella was missing, presumed drowned. "We couldn't find her, Jake. We tried really hard. All of us took turns diving around the area where you encountered Victoria, but we couldn't find any trace."

Jacob became quiet as he took in what Sam had said. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "She's alive. I can feel it." He whispered hoarsely.

"Where would she be then?" Sam asked. "How would she even have got off of that rocky outcrop by herself is a mystery."

Jacob turned his head to look at his Alpha. "Really? Haven't you even considered it, Sam?"

Realization suddenly dawned on Sam, his eyes narrowed as he cursed himself for being an idiot. Yes it was obvious. "The Cullen's" He spat.

Jacob nodded, groaning as pain pounded through his head. "It's the only answer. I need to get over there right now."

Sam put a restraining hand on his shoulder as he tried to rise. "Jake, the Cullen's have gone. We checked their house when they were no shows during the battle with the crazed leeches. The house has been packed up. We even broke inside, they're gone and we don't know where. I'm sorry, with all the chaos that has been going on the past few days, I didn't even consider that they might have been the ones to take Bella. I forgot about their ultimate weapon."

"The little pixie." Jacob said bitterly. "They planned their intervention perfectly. While I'm sinking to the bottom of the ocean they swoop in and take her."

"It seems so." Sam ran a hand through his tousled hair.

Billy returned at this point with a plate piled high with sandwiches and a bottle of water. "Here you go son."

Jacob eyed the food dubiously. After heaving up half the ocean he hardly felt like eating, but his common sense and his werewolf metabolism overrode his distaste. He needed fuel to regain his strength so he could begin the search for Bella. With Victoria dead, her body parts lying scattered across the ocean floor, he now had another target in mind; Edward Cullen was a dead man.

* * *

Bella followed behind Rosalie and Alice as they headed for the vast underground garage that housed the family's collection of cars. Her eyes opened wide when Alice snapped the overhead light on and she saw just how many luxurious vehicles they owned. Some of them must be worth hundreds of thousands, especially the classic cars. This family was seriously loaded. The three of them weaved through the parked cars until they came upon one of the more nondescript ones. It was a pearly grey Audi, and from the look of it, extremely expensive. Bella whistled in appreciation. Jacob would love to get his hands on this sedan. She wondered what the engine capacity was. Rosalie seemed to pick up on what she was thinking.

"It's an Audi RS7 4.0T Prestige featuring a 4.0 litre twin turbo engine. I bought this for Emmet's birthday." She caressed the hood lovingly.

"Wow." Bella exhaled. "Does that mean it goes fast?"

Rosalie gave her a sour look. "Do you know nothing about cars?"

"No." Bella quailed under Rosalie's fierce stare. "Jake does though. I bet he would love this."

"I'm sure the wolf boy would." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Wolf boy?" Bella frowned as she began to climb into the back of the car. "Why did you call him that?"

Alice shot Rosalie a dark look. "Oh just a silly nickname." She said airily.

Bella knew they were lying. Once they were on the road she planned to start her interrogation and finally get some answers. She still had no clue why the mad red headed woman had chosen to kidnap her. She suspected it had something to do with Edward. A family with this much money were sure to be targets, and as she was his ex-girlfriend, maybe the woman had pursued her thinking she could get some money.

"Come on we need to move." Alice said looking around worriedly. "I can see that Edward and Carlisle are on their way back."

"How do you know that?" The wind was knocked out of Bella as Rosalie, who was driving, suddenly put her foot down and tore out of the garage. The large double doors just opened in time as she shot through them and out onto the open road.

* * *

Jacob, along with the other members of the pack, scouted around the outskirts of the Cullen's property. They all fanned out trying to catch any scent or visual clue that Bella may have been here, albeit briefly. Even though he was anguished inside and deeply worried about her safety, Jacob managed to appear cool and collected on the outside. It was only his closest friends, like Sam, Quil and Embry who knew otherwise. Finding nothing outside they broke into the mansion through one of the back doors and headed inside, re-checking every room and inch of floor space. It was while Seth was checking out Edward's old room that he caught a faint scent that he believed was Bella's. A blanket had been carelessly left behind on the ornate bed and it was there that the scent lingered. Jacob joined Seth within minutes and he too sniffed the blanket carefully. Bella's beloved scent washed over him.

"Yes. She was here." Jacob growled, his eyes showing his anger.

"Where would they have taken her?" Seth asked worriedly.

Jacob pondered this for a moment, his anxiety showing briefly. The Cullen's had the means and the money to travel anywhere in the world. A shout from downstairs pulled him out of his reverie. He and Seth ran down the circular staircase and careered into the open plan lounge area. Sam was talking hurriedly on his cell phone to Emily.

"When was this?"

They heard Emily reply. "Ten minutes ago."

Sam hurriedly said goodbye and ended the call. He turned to Jacob, a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Bella called your house."

"What?" Jacob said in shock.

"It was about ten minutes ago. She told Emily to let you know that she is a day's travel away from La Push and that she would call again when she was closer." Sam told him.

"How is she getting back?" Jacob couldn't believe it. His heart thundered painfully in his chest as he stared at Sam.

"Rosalie and the little pixie are driving her home." Sam shrugged, still not able to take in this piece of news.

Jacob actually staggered back, the adrenaline that had been coursing through him on his determined search for Bella suddenly draining away. His body was still quite weak. Embry and Quil swiftly caught him and helped him sit down. "I can't believe she's coming home." He said weakly, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Believe it dude." Embry said cheerfully, lightly punching his shoulder. "It's over, it's all finally over.

* * *

Bella sat in the back of the luxurious sedan, a blanket pulled around her. She had just woken from an exhausted sleep. They had been traveling for hours, only making brief stops to get food, water and use the bathroom facilities. Bella was astonished that neither of the others seemed to eat or drink anything, or maybe they had waited until she was asleep. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she glanced at the back of Rosalie's blonde head.

"Where are we now?"

"I told you it was on a need to know basis, Bella. Just be glad that we are taking you back. If it was up to Edward he would have kept you locked up indefinitely." Rosalie said snarkily as she looked at Bella in the rear view mirror.

"Rose." Alice chided her. "You know how much Edward loves Bella. He only ever had her best interests at heart."

"Oh pull your head out, Alice. He was being selfish like he always is. None of us wanted to leave Forks the first time he grew a conscious, but as usual Carlisle and Esme pandered to the spoilt brats whims like they always do. We should never have gone along with their plan to take Bella from her family a second time. You, of all people, should have learned your lesson after all that débâcle in Italy." Rosalie muttered sarcastically.

"If I recall it was your phone call to Edward stating that Bella was dead that sparked that débâcle." Alice snapped.

"Yes and I regret it." Rosalie conceded. "You must admit though, Alice. Carlisle lets Edward get away with too much. You cannot defend him all the time."

Alice sighed and remained silent having nothing further to add. Bella listened quietly to the conversation, wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"What did you mean when I was dead? Does this have something to do with the first time I was in hospital?" She demanded.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Need to know basis, Bella. Remember? Or is your memory going even more?"

Bella sank back in her seat as she shot Rosalie a glare. All her attempts at finding out information had failed. She turned and looked out the window instead, not really being able to see much now that it was night. She had already called Jacob's house to let him know that she was coming back. Unfortunately he hadn't been at home, but a girl who had introduced herself as Emily, told her that she would pass on the message. Rosalie and Alice wouldn't allow her to call her dad yet as they knew he would freak. They had promised to leave her with Jacob before they headed back to where they had come from.

* * *

Jacob waited impatiently by the phone for hours. He was waiting for Bella to call again. His dad went back and forth delivering more heaped up plates of food, worried that if his son didn't eat that he would fade away. When he delivered the fifth lot Jacob got annoyed.

"Dad, I'll explode if I eat anymore. I know that I can eat for ten people but even I have my limit." He said testily.

"No need to be rude." Billy slammed the plate down. "Excuse me for being worried. I thought I'd lost you just like your mother."

Jacob winced as he saw the hurt in Billy's eyes. He reached out and stopped his dad from leaving. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

Billy nodded. "I know you're desperate to see Bella but like I said you need to keep your strength up."

Jacob gave him a wry smile as he picked up the plate and began to eat the pasta. Billy smiled triumphantly before heading back to the kitchen to make them both some drinks. It was at that point the phone finally rang. He grabbed it and placed it next to his ear. "Bella?"

"Jake." She breathed happily. "I'm home."

"Already?" Jacob said in delight. "Where exactly are you?"

"I'm at the treaty line whatever that means." Bella replied, sounding puzzled. "Can you come and meet me?"

"I'm on my way honey. I'm on my way." Jacob said exuberantly.

Billy heard a loud bang as the front door slammed after his son. He rolled his chair back into the living room and placed the tray of drinks on the table. Picking up the phone that Jacob had abandoned on the floor, Billy placed it back in it's cradle, a small smile playing about his lips.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-thank you all for the awesome reviews on this story.

**Part Eight-The Shocking Truth**

Jacob reached the treaty line within five minutes. He had taken the Rabbit as he would need to drive Bella home. He pushed it to it's limits, ignoring the protesting engine, and knowing that he was blowing all the hard work he had put into the car in the last few months, but right now he didn't care. All he wanted was Bella, safe in his arms, where she belonged. He skidded to a halt as he saw her standing alone, a blanket wrapped around her thin shoulders as she stared after a departing car. He couldn't make out what type it was. Clearly the leeches who had brought her home didn't want to face him right now. He climbed out of the car.

"Bells?" Jacob called out to her.

Bella turned slowly round to face him, a tentative smile on her face. "Jake, I'm back." She whispered.

Jacob was by her side within seconds. He scooped her up in his arms, breathing in her beloved scent as he did so. Bella dropped the blanket, she was warm now that he was here and no longer needed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her legs around his waist, holding onto him like a baby monkey.

"I didn't want to go, Jake. They took me." She murmured as she placed frantic kisses all over his face. "You believe me don't you? I didn't want to go."

Jacob sought her lips and kissed her deeply until she was breathless. "Of course I believe you. I've been so worried." He carried her over to the car and gently placed her in the passenger seat. Bella reluctantly let go.

"Let's get you back to mine." He said gently as he took her hand and started the engine with the other. He pulled away, his heart much lighter, and headed back home.

* * *

Billy had food and drink waiting for them both when they arrived. He looked Bella over carefully and was pleased to see she appeared unharmed. "Eat up." He encouraged her. "While you do that I'll call Charlie. He's been going out of his mind with worry. I don't think he's left the station since you went missing, chasing up every lead. Renee has been frantic too."

"I'm sorry." Bella said guiltily. "They wouldn't let me call. I have to tell my dad about the madwoman too."

Billy exchanged a worried glance with his son. Jacob shook his head warningly and Billy sighed, heading off to call his friend.

"How do you feel now, honey?" Jacob asked as he watched her eat and drink ravenously. He was still full from the last lot of food his dad had forced on him.

"A bit tired." Bella said in between eating.

Jacob didn't want to ask, she seemed okay, but he needed to know that the Cullen's, especially Edward, hadn't harmed her in any way. "Bells, while you were with them, they didn't harm you, did they? You can tell me."

Bella shook her head. "No, apart from not letting me call anyone, they looked after me really well. Edward creeped me out. I can understand why you and my dad don't like him. Jeez, he watched my every move and followed me everywhere. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I can only put it down to the fact that he was concerned after that mad woman attacked and nearly killed me. Maybe he felt guilty."

"Well the bloodsucker should. It's his fault after all." Jacob said fiercely, forgetting Bella remembered nothing about Victoria.

Bella froze. "Bloodsucker? Why did you call Edward that? And how do you know that it's his fault that the madwoman came after me?"

Jacob tried to backtrack. "Ignore me, I was just mouthing off, Bells. Carry on eating you need to build up your strength."

"I won't ignore what you just said. Nothing adds up here. Rosalie called you a wolf boy, you've just called Edward a bloodsucker. That madwoman had inhuman strength and I was saved by..." Bella became quiet, her face draining of color.

"Bella." Jacob said desperately as he saw her put two and two together. "Please don't freak out."

"I thought the red headed woman was after me because Edward's family had money and she wanted to blackmail them or something. But that isn't it, is it? Where do you factor into this, Jake?" Bella asked him, her voice sounding too calm.

Jacob took hold of her by the arms and made her look at him. "You've been through so much, I just wanted you to be at peace. You've been so happy Bells. I didn't want to ruin things. I know you've lost your memories, but I thought in the end it was a good thing. I've never seen you so relaxed, well not since you first came to live with your dad. Then you became involved with Cullen and his family and your life went to shit. He destroyed you, Bella; made you a shadow of your former self. He's a control freak, you sensed that yourself." He blurted out.

Bella shook off his hold as she glared at him. "Just tell me the truth. What do you know?"

Billy came back into the room. He saw Bella glaring at his son, who had a desperate look on his face. "What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm being lied too, that's what's going on." Bella shifted away from Jacob and stood up, her legs trembling. She turned her attention to Billy. "Do you know what's been going on too? Am I the only one in the dark here? Does my dad know?" She demanded, beginning to get hysterical.

Billy held his hands up in a placatory gesture. "Please calm yourself, Bella. Yes I do know and no, Charlie has no idea. Please sit back down and we'll tell you what has really been happening while you've been living with your dad."

Bella looked between them for a moment before sitting back down, making sure to stay away from Jacob. He looked at her sadly, but did not try to touch her. Billy rolled his chair forward so he could speak to her better. Slowly he began to fill her in on exactly what she had forgotten.

* * *

He had barely had time to fill her in on the basic facts before Charlie and Renee arrived on the scene. As soon as Jacob let her parent's in, Bella was engulfed in Renee's arms.

"Baby girl, where the hell have you been?" She scolded her as she hugged her tightly.

Charlie stood awkwardly to one side as he waited for Renee to calm down so he could hug his daughter himself. He was much more gentle. Bella winced as she saw the dark circles under his eyes. He appeared exhausted. It seemed that Billy hadn't been exaggerating when he told her that Charlie had been living at the station.

"What happened to you, kiddo?" He asked her eventually when everything calmed down a bit.

Bella glanced at Billy, still avoiding Jacob's eyes. He gave her a pleading look. She held his gaze for a moment, still feeling overwhelmed with what he had revealed.

"Bells?" Charlie prompted her.

"I was with the Cullen's." Bella whispered.

"The Cullen's." Charlie echoed, sounding angry. "What the hell were you doing with them? You said you wanted nothing to do with them anymore."

"Charlie." Renee chided him. "Let the girl speak. Tell us what happened, baby girl."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm not entirely sure." She lied. "I was taken from the hospital while all the chaos was going on outside."

"By them?" Charlie demanded.

"No, by a woman with red hair. I didn't know who she was. I thought she had come to help me but I was wrong. It turns out she wanted money or something from Edward's family. She thought taking me hostage would help her get it. I got into a tussle with her and hurt myself, by this time the Cullen's had intervened. They took me to their winter residence so I could recuperate for a few days." Bella fell silent as she looked at her dad pleadingly.

"Why the hell didn't they bring you straight back to the hospital? Where is this winter residence? And what happened to the woman who took you?" Charlie barked, now in full cop mode.

"Slow down." Renee told him again, she hugged Bella gently.

"I don't know dad. They wouldn't tell me where it was. I begged to come home and in the end, Alice and her sister, Rosalie drove me back here. I asked to be dropped off at Jake's first. I'm sorry. I slept most of the way here so have no idea where they kept me." Bella began to cry, feeling overwhelmed and exhausted. She felt Jacob reach out and put a steadying hand on hers, but she snatched it back. She was still angry at him and processing exactly what he was. She felt like she didn't know him at all.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Charlie apologized when he saw how distressed she was. "I shouldn't have gone off like that. Let's get you home and checked out by a doctor."

Bella nodded tiredly. She let Renee help her up and leaned against her mother gratefully. Jacob stood up too. "I'd like to come too."

Charlie was about to agree, thinking Bella would like her friend there, when he saw his daughter shake her head. "No." She mumbled. "You've done enough. I'll be fine now."

Jacob gazed at her desperately. "Please, Bells." He begged her.

"Jake." Billy put a hand on his arm. "Let Bella get some rest. You can talk later."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair, he could feel her pulling away from him and it made him scared. He couldn't do anything in front of her parents though. He backed down. "I'll call you later." he said instead.

Bella glanced at him briefly before turning away. Charlie thanked Billy and Jacob for looking after her then followed his ex-wife and daughter out of the house.

* * *

"She seems fine apart from being exhausted. A week or two of rest should be sufficient." The doctor conceded.

"Thank you Doctor Monroe." Charlie said gratefully.

"You're welcome." The doctor smiled at Bella and her father. "Call me if you're worried."

"We will. I'll show you out." Charlie followed Doctor Monroe out of the room.

Renee stroked Bella's hair back from her face. "Did you hear that, baby girl? You are finally on the mend."

Bella forced a weak smile onto her face. "Yeah, that's great."

"Jake called a while ago." Renee said cautiously. "Did you want to ring him back?"

"No, I'm too tired." Bella hung her head so her mother couldn't see the misery on her face. She just couldn't get her head around what Billy had told her. Jacob was a spirit wolf, the same large one she had seen attack the mad red headed woman. Edward and his family were vampires? It sounded like a plot from one of those bad teen novels that were so popular these days. She couldn't imagine Billy spinning such an incredible tale unless it was true. She had dated a freaking vampire, a cold bloodsucker and was now involved with a werewolf? Her head hurt. "I think I'll go on up to bed if you don't mind."

"If that's what you want, baby girl." Renee helped her up and assisted her up the stairs into her room.

* * *

Outside hidden within the trees which bordered the Swan's property, while Bella slept uneasily inside, a russet toned wolf kept a silent vigil.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Black Swan **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine-Making Up is Easy**

Three days went past with no contact from Bella. Each night Jacob would be at his post keeping vigil over the woman he loved. He tried calling her in the day but Charlie or Renee always made excuses. He could hear how uncomfortable they felt lying to him. His patience was wearing thin, due to this and his lack of sleep, he was getting very edgy. Billy was careful not to set him off and his pack brothers tiptoed around him. Jacob knew that Bella wasn't sleeping either. His keen hearing made sure he heard her tossing and turning in her sleep and sometimes she would look out of the window in the middle of the night, a puzzled frown on her face, as she stared over at the forest. He wondered if she knew he was there, watching over her.

On the fourth day he was lying on his bed exhausted, his eyes just beginning to close, when there was a knock on the door. His dad was at a tribal meeting so he was alone in the house. He ignored it for a moment, hoping whoever it was would take the hint and go away. No such luck! They knocked again. Jacob cursed under his breath as he flung himself off of his bed and marched out into the hall. He pulled the door open, ready to issue a barrage of abuse at his daytime visitor, when he saw Bella on his doorstep. She looked as exhausted as he felt, dark circles underscored her beautiful brown eyes and her skin was paler then normal.

"Can I come in?" She asked tentatively as if he would somehow refuse her.

"Of course." Jacob stepped aside and watched as she walked slowly past him into the living room. She perched on the edge of the couch and began to twist her hands in her lap. He pulled up a chair and sat opposite her. "Are you okay?"

Bella took a deep breath before she spoke. "Here's the thing, Jake. I don't give a shit what you are. I miss you and I'm sick of thinking about it or trying to make sense of it. So, if you can forgive me for ignoring you the past few days, then I want to make up."

A sense of relief washed over him at her words. He hadn't expected her to say this. She accepted him. He was by her side in an instant, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her beloved scent. "I thought you came here to tell me to fuck off permanently." He confessed.

Bella sank her fingers into his hair and played with the silky strands. "Language." She chided him playfully.

"You swore."

"Did I?" Bella laughed softly. "I must be spending too much time around you then." Her voice then turned serious. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"Doesn't matter." He replied dismissively. "How else were you supposed to react knowing that you were involved with a monster?"

Bella pulled back and slapped him on the back of the head. "Take that back. You are not a monster. You are a hero. You saved my life, Jake. That mad wo...vampire could have killed me. Anyway, after what Billy told me, it seems I brought it on myself by hanging around with vampires. Did I have a blow to the head even before this one? What the hell was I doing? I'm glad I don't remember the old me. That Bella sounds like a freaking idiot."

Jacob laughed at her self assessment. "No that Bella was as awesome as you are. The Cullen's are not just ordinary cold one's, Bells. They have extra powers and can easily influence anyone. I always wondered whether Cullen was manipulating you in some way."

"Manipulating me?" Bella said in horror. "Like mind control?"

"I don't know, kinda." Jacob shrugged. "It was bad enough the bloodsucker could read minds."

"Read minds?" Bella echoed, sounding even more horrified.

"Not yours though." Jacob rushed to reassure her. "For some reason he couldn't read yours. You used to tell me it annoyed him considerably."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god for that then. I mean the things I was thinking when I had to spend all that time with him. I couldn't say it out loud so I was saying it in my head."

"Really?" Jacob said in amusement. "What exactly were you saying in that cute little head of yours?"

"Mainly what a complete tool he was. You know he spent ages perfecting that quiff thing he had going on and he was so mournful all the time. I think he only cracked a smile once. Not like you." Bella traced a finger over his full lips. "I used to picture your smile in my head."

Jacob grinned at her. "You did?"

"I did." Bella said again, she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, her tongue slipping between his lips as she did so.

Jacob groaned and pulled her tighter against him. He had missed her so much. He wasn't sure this was real. Maybe he was still asleep in bed and she wasn't really here. Whatever, he would take what he could get. The kiss became more intense as Bella clutched onto his wide shoulders and dug her nails in. Jacob's hand found its way under her coat and he massaged her back with his skilful fingers.

"Wow, I love the way you do that." Bella said breathlessly. She shrugged her coat off and pulled her hoodie over her head, throwing them both on the floor. With Jacob so close she had no need for all these extra layers.

"I love the way you touch me." Jacob kissed her again, making a low sound in the back of his throat as she ran her fingers down the muscles of his back, exploring them as they bunched together as he moved.

"Jeez, Jake you are so damn beautiful. How often do you have to work out to get this amazing body?" Bella traced her hands back up his shoulders and skimmed them down his chest. Her touch was sending him into overdrive.

"I don't." Jacob kissed the underside of her throat, making her throw her head back in bliss to give him better access. "It comes with being a werewolf."

"I suppose you had to get some bonus out of it...oh, do that again." Bella dug her nails in again as Jacob traced his tongue along her clavicle. Who knew that she had such a sensitive spot there?

They stopped talking for a while as they continued to kiss and caress each other. It felt like they had been apart for three weeks, not just three days. Jacob began to unbutton Bella's shirt as she sucked on the skin along his neck, trying to give him a Hickey. She pulled back to study her handiwork and was astonished to see the red mark vanish before her eyes.

"Huh?"

Jacob laughed at her bewildered expression. "Oh that's another advantage of occasionally turning into a hairy furball. If I get injured I heal real quick."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Great. How do I get to become a wolf too? I've spent half my life in hospital due to my lack of co-ordination."

"Aww honey I wish I could share." Jacob slipped a hand under the strap of her bra making her shiver with pleasure.

Bella gripped his shoulders as he unhooked her bra and gently slid the straps down her arms. "Is this okay?" He asked her cautiously.

She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him. "It's fine but I think we should go to your room in case your dad comes in and catches us." She hinted.

Jacob smiled at her. He lifted her easily into his arms and practically sprinted to his room, causing Bella to break out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Jacob lay on his bed and ran his hands sensuously down Bella's back following the curve of her spine where it dipped to her ass. She hovered over him, her hair brushing his chest as he kissed her breasts. "You've done this before?"

"In my head maybe." Jacob laughed at her dumbfounded expression.

"Huh?"

"Figure it out, Bells." Jacob pulled her down so she was lying completely on top of him. Her breasts flattened out across his chest. Bella could feel his arousal through the thin denim of her jeans and she blushed. "Are you okay with this?" He checked.

"Yeah, it just feels like the first time." She frowned. "Maybe it is."

Jacob ran a hand through her long hair, sweeping it to one side. "You never said otherwise."

Bella glanced at him. "Why would I have told you something as private as this?"

"We spoke about everything, Bella. We're best friends." Jacob reminded her.

She rested her chin on top of her hands as she peered at him. She wished she could remember the last few months but still nothing came to her. Bella was beginning to believe it never would. Her face became thoughtful and Jacob noticed.

"What is it, honey?" He asked worriedly.

"What was it like for you when you first changed?" She asked him suddenly.

Jacob paused for a moment. "We call it phasing. The first time was...it was bad, very painful and to be honest I've blocked a lot of it from my memory."

"Oh my god, I'm so crass. Sorry." Bella apologized quickly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Hush." He leaned up and kissed her deeply until he felt her relax again. "It doesn't hurt anymore, honestly."

Bella lay her head on his chest and trailed her fingers along his taut stomach. "Did you tell me as soon as it happened? Was I there?"

"No, you weren't there, thankfully. I couldn't tell you straight away. I was ordered to keep my distance from you."

"Why?" Bella demanded hotly, her hair falling in a tangle around her face as she looked up at him.

"For your own safety." Jacob cupped her cheek in his palm. "When we first phase we can be quite unpredictable. It takes a while for us to get used to our new bodies and switching between forms."

"That means I wasn't there to help you." Bella said sadly. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Or was I still wrapped up in Edward Cullen?"

"No, you weren't." He rushed to reassure her. "You were great, Bells believe me. You wouldn't give up on me even though I felt like a monster. You pushed until you found out what was wrong and I love you so much for it."

"I did?" Bella's face brightened. "That's the first thing you've said about the old me that I like the sound of."

Jacob rolled them both over so she was lying beneath him. "Stop criticizing yourself, Bells. You're perfect and I am so in love with you."

Bella's face reddened again as she gazed into his dark eyes which were filled with passion. "I love you too." She confessed tentatively. "I'm sorry I stayed away. I just felt so overwhelmed."

"I told you it doesn't matter." Jacob smiled at her lovingly before kissing her again. Nothing could feel as perfect as this did right now.

Bella kissed him back hard, her hands winding around his neck as she drew him closer. She couldn't get enough of him. She trailed one hand down his back, feeling the muscles under her wandering fingers. "You make me so happy, Jacob." She murmured against his mouth.

"You make me happy too." He said back to her, sliding his hand down the curve of her hip. Bella moaned as a pleasurable sensation shot right through to her core. She had never wanted a man as much as him.

"I wish I could live here with you forever." Bella closed her eyes again as he kissed his way down her neck.

"I don't want you to ever leave." Jacob agreed. "We should just get married."

Bella laughed, smiling at him as he pulled back and stared into her eyes. "You're not legal for another year, Jake. You are still only seventeen."

Jacob looked at her intently, no sign of amusement was showing in his eyes, he was deadly serious. "We can still get engaged though." He leaned down to kiss her before staring earnestly into her eyes. "Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten-Nightmares**

Bella stared up into Jacob eyes. "You are being serious, aren't you?"

"Deadly." He grinned before lowering his head back to hers and kissing her passionately. "Come on honey. Why not?"

Bella bit her bottom lip as she considered his proposal. The romantic part of her was ecstatic while the practical part was telling her to be cautious. "My parents would freak."

"I'm a wolf I can take a hit." Jacob teased her as he lay on his side, pulling her close to him.

She lay her head on his chest and gave him a tentative smile. Bella was always a romantic, and the way he had asked her was just adorable. She loved him, there was no question about that. He loved her, that was obvious too. They were young, but so what? Plenty of people got married very young and their marriages lasted. It wasn't as if they could get married right away anyway. Jacob was still slightly under age. Like he said there was nothing wrong with getting engaged. It was like a promise of sorts, sealing how they felt about each other.

"Well, Bells?" Jacob ran a warm hand down the curve of her spine, making her close her eyes in bliss at his touch. She snuggled closer to him.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I didn't hear that?" Jacob joked, kissing the end of her nose.

"I said YES." Bella shouted, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him impossibly closer.

Jacob smiled happily and rolled her onto her back again, kissing her until she was breathless.

* * *

Reluctantly Bella had to leave. She had promised her parents she wouldn't be gone long and already three hours had passed. She peeled herself off of Jacob's appealing body and slowly got dressed as he watched her with hungry eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Bells." He murmured.

"Right back at ya." She pulled on her shirt and then her hoodie, giving him a teasing wink as she did so.

"Do you really have to get back?"

"Yeah. I promised my mom I wouldn't be long. I am supposed to be recuperating you know, not engaging in physical exertion." Bella raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Ah but this is the perfect relaxation don't you think?" He retorted, reaching out with his hand which she dodged easily.

"I have to go, mister." Bella combed out her hair with her fingers and gave him one last regretful glance. "And you need to rest, Jake."

He sighed irritably. "Ugh I wish I didn't have to patrol again tonight."

Bella became still. "You will be careful won't you, Jake? I mean I don't know much about what you have to do...but after seeing you deal with that mad woman..." her voice tailed off as she looked at him worriedly.

Jacob got up from his bed and quickly embraced her. "Hey, it's what I'm made for. You have no need to worry. There are a few of us and we are quite capable of looking after ourselves. The red head is gone now so don't worry, although there is Cullen to think about."

Bella groaned as she buried her head in his chest. The last few tranquil hours spent in Jacob's arms had helped her forget her ex. "He won't come back for me surely?"

"Cullen is not rational when it comes to you, Bells." Jacob rubbed her lower back soothingly. "Don't freak but there will always be one of us on guard at your house to make sure he stays away."

Bella sagged in his arms. "Why did I ever get involved with him? I will definitely make sure my window and the door is locked."

"Um that wouldn't stop him, Bells. He used to get in easily and sit in that rocking chair you keep by your window. He would stay there all night and watch you sleep."

Bella pulled back and stared at him in horror. "What? Oh my god, that is so creepy. Did I catch him out?"

Jacob winced, he didn't want to reveal that she seemed to have liked it in the past, but he wasn't going to lie to her anymore. "You told me once you didn't know he did it at first. Then you got together and he admitted what he had been doing and you let him carry on."

"I did?" Bella said weakly. She tugged on the ends of her hair in frustration. "What was wrong with me? I let him sit in that chair like that guy from Psycho and watch me sleep? That is so... so...screwed up. I don't understand."

"Hey, it's okay." Jacob rushed to reassure her. He thought her description of Norman Bates was apt. It even freaked him out thinking about that creep just sitting in the rocking chair staring over at his Bella. He growled involuntarily, making her jump.

"What was that?" She stared at him in alarm.

"Sorry." Jacob apologized. "It was the protective wolf in me coming out."

Bella nestled back in his arms. "I love your protective wolf. He makes me feel safe."

Jacob couldn't hide the sunny smile that lit up his face at those words.

* * *

Bella unlocked the front door and tried to creep stealthily into the house. No such luck. Her foot slid on the hall rug and she yelped as she steadied herself against the wall. Renee came hurrying out into the hall.

"There you are?" She said angrily, worry making her snappy. "You told me you would be gone for an hour at most. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Sorry." Bella gave her a sheepish smile.

Renee glared at her as she came over and helped her daughter to stay upright. "You are supposed to be resting. Now come upstairs and go to bed."

Bella sighed as she allowed her mom to lead her up the stairs to her room. As soon as she stepped inside her eyes fell on the rocking chair which sat under the window. An image appeared in her head of Edward, wearing an old lady's wig, and rocking back and forth in the chair as he stared over at her. A cold chill ran down her spine. She backed out of the room,shaking her head. "I can't sleep in there with that thing." She pointed over to the chair.

Renee looked at her with a puzzled frown. "Why not? It's always been there?"

"Yeah but it freaks me out. Can you move it somewhere else?" Bella begged.

"Baby girl you are being irrational." Renee replied irritably.

"But anyone can sit in it." Bella became hysterical.

Renee caught hold of her arms and shook her slightly. "Calm down."

"Please mom, get it out of here." Bella begged.

"Have you been watching Psycho or something?" Renee questioned her.

Bella couldn't think of a better excuse then that. She nodded. "Yeah I did. Please can you move it?"

Renee rolled her eyes but finally caved in. She dragged the rocking chair out of her daughter's room and into Charlie's. Bella shook her head again. "No not in there. Dad sleeps there."

"Baby girl you are being ridiculous now. Where else am I supposed to put the damn thing?" Renee said impatiently.

"Chuck it on the burner and set fire to it. Then no one will ever be able to sit in it and watch me sleep." She babbled.

"Bella no one has ever sat in this chair and watched you sleep. It is an antique and worth money. I will leave it in Charlie's room. Now get a grip and go to your room and rest." Renee ordered her. Bella knew her mom was pissed, she rarely used her name.

"But mom..." She protested.

"Go." Renee pointed her finger and put her other hand on her hip.

Bella glared at her mother for a moment before finally conceding to her wishes. She locked her bedroom door and threw herself on her bed, her head filled with images of Edward sitting in the chair and cackling away to himself as he watched her sleep.

* * *

Bella screamed as she woke up, her skin bathed in sweat. She stared around her room fearfully, expecting Edward to appear out of the shadows at any moment. Tears ran down her face as she pulled the covers up to her chin. She reached over and switched the bedside lamp on. A soft knock on her door made her jump.

"Are you alright in there, kiddo?" Her dad's voice floated through the door.

Bella quickly scooted off the bed and over to the door, unlocking it. Charlie pushed on it gently from the other side and peered in. He was alarmed to see his white faced daughter actually shaking with fear. He stepped further inside. "Hey, it's alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

Bella nodded, words failed her. Her throat was sore form where she had screamed so loudly. Charlie pulled her into a comforting hug. She pressed her head to his shoulder and began to sob. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked tentatively. "You haven't had nightmares for months. I had hoped that had all passed."

"Nightmares?" Bella rasped. "I've had them before?"

"Yes. It used to break my heart. You would never tell me what they were about though, kiddo." Charlie said regretfully.

Bella shuddered. She could imagine what they were about. It was probably visions of Edward creeping into her room at night and violating her privacy. What sort of sick individual did that? And what did that say about her old self that had liked it? She couldn't imagine that she had ever accepted that sort of behavior. She must have been afraid of Edward and allowed him to do it because she felt like she had no other choice. He was a vampire for god's sake. How was she supposed to have stopped him anyway? She must have told Jake she liked it to stop him from worrying about her.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now, kiddo?" Charlie asked her gently, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No." Bella replied miserably.

"Come on then we'll go down and make some hot coco. You can put one of them historical romances you like to watch on. That always makes you feel better." Charlie suggested.

Bella gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks dad."

"No problem, kiddo. No problem." He rushed to reassure her.

* * *

They both fell asleep watching Pride and Prejudice, empty mugs of coco clutched tightly in their hands.

_**A/N-aww is Charlie a good dad or what? Nikki :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eleven-The Ring**

Bella stood in front of the full length mirror and struck a pose. She held her left hand out in front of her as if she was showing off a ring. "Oh thank you." She simpered. "My name is Black, Bella Black" She giggled as if someone had complimented her on the ring.

A knock on the door made her whiz round; her face flushing with embarrassment. "Baby girl it's me." Renee called through the door.

Bella wiped her face with her hand before opening her bedroom door. "Hey mom."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Renee went inside and perched on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Much better thanks." Bella looked at her mom expectantly. She could see that Renee was dying to say something and she had a good idea what it was. "You have to go home, don't you?"

Renee reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry baby girl my flight is already pre-booked. I can't afford to extend it. I miss Phil too. You are on the mend, right?"

"I suppose." Bella said dully. She had enjoyed having both her parents in the same place for once. She knew it couldn't last forever but she had hoped that her mother would have stayed another few days at least.

"Why don't you pop down to stay with me in a few weeks." Renee suggested. "Phil hasn't seen you in so long."

Bella shrugged. "Maybe."

"Aw come on baby girl. Don't be like that." Renee squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss you that's all." Bella admitted.

"And I'll miss you too." Renee stood up and hugged her daughter close. "You know I would stay longer if I could."

"I know." Bella sighed as she returned the hug. "Thanks for being here."

"Anytime baby girl, anytime." Renee whispered as she kissed the top of Bella's head.

* * *

Charlie glanced sideways at his daughter. Bella was sitting in the front seat of the cruiser, a far away look in her eyes. They had just dropped Renee off at the airport and mother and daughter had a tearful goodbye. Charlie knew how much it had meant to Bella to have her mom so close.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bella gave him a faint smile before staring out the window again; a small frown marred her forehead.

"Are you sure, Bells?" Charlie glanced at her again. "You seem kind of sad. Is it because you wanted Renee to stay longer?"

"No." Bella bit her lip as she tore her eyes away from the view. "When we were at the airport I think I remembered something."

Charlie raised his eyebrows, he kept his eyes trained on the road ahead as he tried to sound nonchalant. "What did you remember?"

"It's weird. I was with Edward and Alice I think. I was at the airport and I was crying." Bella's frown deepened. "What do you think that means?"

"Airport?" Charlie mulled over what she had just admitted. He tried to remember when she had ever been at the airport with her ex and his sibling. The only time he could think of was when she had run away after first dating Cullen. He had gone after her. Maybe it was then.

"Dad?" Bella questioned him. She could see his mind ticking over. "Do you know when I mean?"

"Um...maybe." Charlie hedged.

"Well?"

Charlie gripped the steering wheel and sighed. He didn't want to tell her about that time but he couldn't exactly keep it from her. She would find out elsewhere if he didn't tell her. "I think it must have been the time you ran away from home."

"I ran away from home?" Bella echoed him. "Why would I do that?"

"To be honest you never really made it clear at the time, kiddo. I thought you were happy. Then you went out on a date with that Cullen boy and you came back all upset and declared you were leaving and going back to live with your mom. I tried to stop you but you were hysterical. You packed a few things and fled out to your truck. I was frantic. The next thing I know I'm getting a call from Carlisle Cullen saying you are laid up in hospital with a broken leg and ribs." Charlie winced at the memory.

"That's the time you were referring to before, wasn't it?" Bella said softly.

"Yes. That Cullen boy and his sister had gone after you. In the hospital you clammed up and refused to discuss why you had left in the first place."

"How did I break my leg?"

"Doctor Cullen said you had tripped going down some stairs and fell through a glass door." Charlie checked her reaction carefully.

Bella felt horrified. "I fell through a glass door? I don't recall that part at all. It sounds so far fetched."

"I thought so at the time." Charlie agreed. "But you were adamant that was what had happened and I couldn't prove otherwise."

Bella was stunned. She sat in silence for the rest of the journey home trying her hardest to recall exactly what had happened, but other than that one image, nothing else came to mind.

* * *

"Hello future Mrs, Black." Jacob said happily as he greeted Bella at the door. He leaned in and kissed her until she was breathless.

"Wow." Bella gasped.

"Wow indeed." Jacob grinned as he flung an arm across her shoulders and followed her inside the house. "Charlie at work?"

"Yeah." Bella replied.

"How was it saying goodbye to your mom?"

"Sad, but I'm going to Skype her later. I wrote down all the instructions for her so hopefully she will be able to get on-line. Renee is hopeless when it comes to modern technology." Bella smiled at the memory as she tried to get her mom to operate the tablet she had just bought.

"That's cool. It will be better than just e-mailing or talking over the phone." Jacob kissed her on the top of the head. "By the way I have something for you."

Bella looked at him expectantly as he fumbled in the pocket of his shorts. She watched as he pulled out a small ring box and her heart sped up. Jacob grinned as he tossed it over to her. Bella caught it and quickly snapped it open. It was empty. "Jake!" She whined. "Is this supposed to be funny?"

"Uh huh." Jacob laughed at her disgruntled expression. He opened the palm of his hand to reveal a small diamond ring.

Bella's brown eyes widened as she stared at it in delight. "Is that for me?"

"No it's for the other Bella." Jacob said in amusement.

Bella let out a small scream as she took the ring from his hand and slipped it on her finger. She struck the same pose she had earlier that morning and held out her left hand so Jacob could get a good look. "What do you think?" She simpered playfully.

"I think it looks great on you." Jacob took her hand and kissed the top of the ring, before pulling her close and staring into her eyes. "It was my mom's ring. I hope you don't mind."

"Jake it's perfect." Bella whispered. "It's beautiful just like she was."

Jacob smiled at her adoringly before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

Bella was sad that Jacob had to leave to go to a pack meeting. Now that Victoria had been dealt with, the patrol schedules were going to be changed. Sam wanted everyone together so that they could come up with a much more relaxed plan. She spent the afternoon cobbling together a meal out of the leftovers in the freezer. Her dad was due home from work at six and she wanted to have a hot meal waiting for him when he got home. She hoped he was up for fish pie.

She gazed at her ring again. The small diamond sparkled in the weak light. Bella smiled to herself. It truly was a beautiful ring. She pondered for a moment whether to take it off before her dad got home. Neither Billy or Charlie knew about the engagement yet, but Bella couldn't bear to take the ring off.

"Well if he notices it I'll just tell him" She said aloud to herself. "I am not hiding the fact that I'm happy."

Bella danced around the kitchen as she began chopping up the vegetables to go with the fish pie. She began to sing in an off key voice as she floated around the room. She had just opened the oven to check on the pie when she heard someone speak.

"I never heard you sing before."

Bella spun round, nearly losing her balance as she stared at the intruder. Edward Cullen was leaning against one of the kitchen cupboards, his arms crossed as he looked at her affectionately. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"The front door was unlocked." Edward shrugged.

Bella knew this was a lie. She had locked it herself after Jacob had left. "What do you want?"

Edward frowned. "Want? I have come to make sure you are recovering properly. I was so angry at my sisters when I found out what they had done. They should never have brought you back here while you are still so frail. I know that Rosalie was the instigator."

"I wanted to come home." Bella said faintly. She reached behind her for the knife that she had just used for chopping the vegetables.

Edward approached her cautiously, a small smile playing about his lips. "You only had to say my love. I would have brought you back myself."

"I did say." Bella gripped the knife in her fingers. "You just never listened."

Edward edged nearer. Bella pulled out the knife and held it out in front of her. "I don't know how you got in. I locked that door but I want you to leave right now."

"Don't be silly you could hurt yourself." Edward moved so fast that his outline was a blur to Bella. The next thing she knew, Edward had disarmed her and was now holding the knife. The blade gleamed in the light.

"Please just get out." Bella begged.

Edward placed the knife carefully on the table and reached out for her hand. The cold from his touch sent shivers down Bella's spine. "Why are you so afraid?"

"Get out." Bella said again desperately.

Edward's eyes dropped to her hand and he finally caught sight of the engagement ring. His amber eyes glowed fiercely as he stared at it. "What is this?" He hissed as he tightened his hold.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)

**Part Twelve-Full Circle**

"Let go of me." Bella cried out.

Edward didn't seem to hear her. He kept a tight hold of her left hand and continued to stare at the ring. "This can't be what I think it is." He murmured as he twisted her hand around so he could study it better.

Bella bit her lip to stop herself crying. He was really hurting her now. She didn't think he was even aware of how tightly he was gripping her hand. "Just let go."

Edward's eyes flickered to hers as he nimbly slid the small diamond ring off of her finger and threw it in the sink. Bella was horrified when he turned on the taps full blast and let it wash down the drain.

"What have you done?" Bella screamed. She stumbled over to the sink and began to cry as she realized the ring was gone. "That was his mother's. How could you?"

"He is manipulating you, Bella." Edward caught hold of the top of her arms and spun her round. "I have tried to be patient but after seeing this I cannot condone letting this charade go on any longer. The dog is taking advantage of you, can't you see? You have lost your memories of what we meant to each other and he is praying on your vulnerability. I was going to ask you to marry me, my love. Look I have the ring here."

Bella tried to shrug him off but he was far too strong. He kept one hand firmly around her upper arm while he dug into the pocket of his designer jeans. He pulled out an ornate ring box. It was covered in blood red velvet. 'What an appropriate color,' she thought fleetingly. Edward flicked the box open and showed her the ring inside.

"What do you think, Bella? This was worn by my mother. It puts Black's ring to shame doesn't it?" Edward let go of her for a second so he could take the ring out of the box. Before Bella had time to move he grabbed her left hand again and slipped the ring on her finger. "It looks beautiful on you." He smiled happily.

Bella felt like she had a rock weighing her finger down. The ring was old fashioned and gaudy; definitely a product of its time. Several diamonds were woven into an intricate design which made up the oval shaped ring. It was obviously expensive, but Bella thought it was hideous, she much preferred Sarah's more simple diamond ring.

"Edward you need to take this off. It doesn't belong to me." Bella said quietly. She was trying to keep her cool around him. She didn't want to set him off. There was no way she could fight him if he decided to do something.

Edward bent down and kissed the ring. He interlaced his fingers with hers and pulled her into the living room. He picked her up and placed her gently in Charlie's recliner as if she was a precious porcelain doll. Bella watched as he dropped down on one knee.

"I wanted to do this right. I had so many plans to make the ambiance more romantic." Edward began to ramble. "Please picture the scene my love. We are in Paris, standing beneath the Eiffel tower. You told me you wanted to visit France, especially Paris. You said it was the romance capital of the world." A wistful smile touched his lips as he became lost in memories.

Bella frowned as she listened silently to his monologue. France? She didn't recall ever particularly having any affinity with the place. Yes it seemed a nice place to take a quick break, but romantic? Not in her book. Edward sounded like he was talking about a completely different person. Had she really said all this? Bella tried to force herself to pierce the fog in her mind which was clouding her memories.

"The moon will be high in the sky." Edward continued; completely unaware of her inner thoughts. "I would take your dainty hand in my own and kneel down on one knee. You would be gazing down at me with those soft eyes of yours; filled with love and innocence. Then I would place the ring box gently in your hand and your eyes would light up with delight."

Bella was feeling nauseous. His description of the perfect proposal sounded like something out of a bad romance novel.

"I would say the magic words." Edward gazed deeply into Bella's eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"NO." Bella stated baldly. She managed to tug her hand out of his grasp as he looked at her in shock. It seemed that he had been picturing this particular little fantasy in his head. She took the ring off of her finger and chucked it back at him. He caught it easily. "I have nothing more to say to you, Edward. Now please leave."

Edward stared down at the ring in his hand. The diamonds flashed as he rolled it around in his palm. "You are not in your right mind, Bella." He whispered brokenly. "I forgive you."

"OH GOD NO MORE." Bella shouted. She tugged on the ends of her hair as she glared at him, all her fear and panic were gone, overridden by anger and irritation. "Were you dropped on your head as a child? Do you not understand what I am saying? I do not want to marry you. I do not want a relationship with you. I am in my right mind. I think I must have been downright insane in the past. That knock on my head woke me up and believe me it was the kick up the backside I obviously needed. I do not love you, Edward Cullen. To be honest I don't even really like you either. Go off and find another lady vamp who can put up with your drivel...I mean reciprocate your feelings. Just leave me ALONE."

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence as Edward stayed frozen in place. Bella thought he looked like a marble statue. He wasn't pretending to breathe, there was no life in his odd colored eyes. He remained immobile, his eyes boring into hers.

"You are not my Bella." Edward finally spoke, his voice full of despair. "My Bella would never have talked this way. She is gentle, kind, loving, dainty and so beautiful. You look like her but the way you act and speak..." his voice tailed off.

"Edward this is the real me. I don't know why I was putting on an act for you. Whenever I am around Jake, this is who I am. This was the way I was before I hit my head. Until my memories come back to me I will never fully understand what I was thinking back then."

"You will regain your memories." There was a hint of hope in Edward's eyes as he rose to his feet. "You will become my Bella again."

"No, I won't. Even if I do remember. I will never be yours ever." Bella replied firmly.

"I don't believe that." Edward put the ring away as he grabbed hold of her arms again. "I'll take you to Carlisle. Between us we can help you to get back to who you were and we can resume our life together."

The front door opened violently. The sound made Bella jump and startled Edward into releasing her. He had been so caught up in his excitement that he had failed to detect the intruder. He turned and faced the visitor.

"It seems we are back right where we started Jacob Black." He sneered.

Jacob stood in the doorway, his tall frame filling it entirely. "It seems so bloodsucker." He said menacingly as they faced off against one another.

* * *

Bella winced as Edward's head hit the wall and cracked the plaster. Her father was going to freak. Dust sprinkled down onto her head as Jacob's body smacked into the ceiling where Edward had thrown him. Jacob fell heavily onto the floor, but he was soon on his feet again as he hurled himself at his enemy.

"This is getting stupid." Bella thought to herself. She had tried to stop them but neither of them listened to her. At first they had played a game of_ 'who could shove Bella protectively behind them_ _so she wouldn't be in danger.' _They eventually decided this wouldn't work as she was passed between them like a rag doll. In the end Jacob had yelled at her to lock herself in the kitchen and she had taken his advice. The last time she had come between them had resulted in a blow to the head.

Twenty minutes had passed while they fought each other the old fashioned way with fists and threatening language. In Jacob's case the language had been very colorful and inventive. Bella's favorite so far had been _'I'm going to shove this broom so far up your ass bloodsucker that you'll be tasting wood for a week.' _Jacob had hit Edward over the head with it and it had broken in two. Bella knew that Jake couldn't phase in such a small space. His wolf form was too large for the narrow hallway. She just prayed he would beat Edward soon and eject him from the house. But it wasn't to be. Edward was in a frenzy and he kept lashing out at Jacob, using every dirty tactic in his arsenal. He couldn't get the upper hand. Jacob may still be in his human form but he was giving as good as he got. Bella knew Jake would have defeated Edward by now if he could just phase.

More plaster rained down on Bella's head and she grimaced. This couldn't go on. Charlie was going to be apoplectic when he saw the damage to the house. Bella took a deep breath and opened the door. She peered into the hall; Jacob had Edward in a headlock and was tugging hard while Edward flailed around like a fish out of water. She studied the damage, there were huge cracks along the walls from floor to ceiling. The polished wood on the floor had deep indents and scratches and there were huge holes in the ceiling. Bella clapped a hand over her mouth. Her dad was going to have a heart attack.

"Get off me you fiend." Edward cursed as he managed to grip hold of Jacob's bicep and dig his icy fingers into his skin.

Jacob winced at the pain but he kept a tight hold of Edward as he continued to pull with all of his strength. "Shut your mouth, leech." He roared.

Bella stepped gingerly out into the hall. This had to stop right now. In her hand she held Charlie's ancient shotgun. She held it in her shaking hands and pointed it at Edward's head. "Leave." She demanded. "Or I will blow a hole in your head." She threatened.

"Bells be careful with that." Jacob said in alarm.

"I'm trying to help you." Bella replied defensively.

"I'm doing fine." Jacob snapped.

"Look at the state of my father's house." Bella retorted.

"It's not my fault." Jacob wrenched harder on Edward's neck as he began to struggle again.

"Love please put that gun away. The dog is correct in his assumption that you could come to harm." Edward gasped.

"Oh shut up." Bella yelled at him. "This is all your fault." She brandished the shotgun at him angrily.

"Honey don't wave that old thing around like that. Just put it down." Jacob urged her.

"Are you agreeing with Edward?" Bella demanded.

"For once yes." Jacob replied. "That thing is so old it could backfire on you. Please put it down."

"No." Bella said stubbornly.

"Bella love, do as the dog says." Edward begged.

"No."

"Bells."

"Bella love."

"Will you both stop fighting if I do?" Bella checked.

Jacob gave Edward's neck a vicious jerk before releasing him from his headlock. He held up his hands. "Okay, I'm done. Now put it down, honey."

Bella glared at Edward. "Will you leave now?"

Edward jumped to his feet easily as he ran his fingers all over his neck to make sure it was still attached to his body. "Bella love I cannot in good conscience leave you alone with..."

Bella waved the gun at him again. "Are you going to leave or am I really gonna have to fire this thing?"

Edward backed toward the door. "Okay I will do as you ask. Please put the firearm down before you hurt yourself."

"Get out then." Bella screamed.

Edward nearly fell backwards through the open door in his haste to be gone. Bella breathed a sigh of relief when he disappeared. Jacob grinned at her as she leaned the gun against the wall. "You are such a badass."

"And you have destroyed my dad's house." Bella snapped. "And that leech threw my ring down the sink." Tears began to pool in her eyes.

Jacob quickly picked her up into a bear hug. "That son of a bitch. Don't panic Bells. I'll get the ring back."

Bella hid her face in his neck as she sniffed tearfully. "Hurry Jake."

* * *

Charlie yawned as he pulled into the driveway of his house. The long shift was catching up with him. All he wanted now was a relaxing drink in front of the flat screen. He parked the cruiser and climbed out. It was only when he shut the driver's door and glanced up at the house that he saw the busted front door.

"What the hell?" Charlie quickly drew his gun out of it's holster and went into full cop mode. His brain was working overtime. Someone had obviously broken in. "Bella?"

He hurriedly ran up the steps and into the house, panic for his daughter's safety giving him impetus. Charlie kept the gun trained in front of him as he stared in shock at the partially demolished hallway. His eyes traveled up to the holes gaping in the ceiling. His heart began to beat faster in his chest; this wasn't the scene of a normal robbery. He heard voices coming from the kitchen, one of them was definitely Bella's. Perhaps the attacker was keeping her hostage in there. Charlie tiptoed toward the room and edged around the corner.

"Hands up." He roared in his cop voice. "I am the Chief of Police and I have a gun."

"Dad?" Bella squeaked.

"Bells?" Charlie echoed her. He stared in disbelief as he saw Billy Black's son, Jacob, down on one knee. He had a ring in his hand and was just about to slip it on his daughter's finger. His eyes travelled to the sink. The pipes underneath had been completely dismantled and the floor was flooded. "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE?"

_**A/N-thank you for reading! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirteen-Stress Pills**

Jacob got back onto his feet and put his arm around Bella's waist. Both of them gave Charlie sheepish smiles as he continued to stare around the damaged kitchen. He sloshed through the water flooding the floor and seeping out into the hall. He seemed to have lost the power of speech after his initial demand about what had happened.

"Dad, I think you should sit down." Bella pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit.

Charlie did as he was bid. He flopped in the chair; his gun hanging limply in his hand.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Jacob asked in concern. He waved his hand in front of Charlie's face; he didn't even blink. "He's really out of it, Bells."

"Wouldn't you be if you came home to find half the house destroyed as if a hurricane has been through it and the kitchen flooded." Bella hissed.

Jacob frowned. "I didn't mean to flood the kitchen. You were the one who was desperate to get the ring back."

"You could have turned the water off." Bella retorted.

"I would have thought of it if you weren't so hysterical." Jacob shot back at her.

They began to bicker back and forth above Charlie's head. He was oblivious as he looked around in a daze. How had this happened? Just this morning he had left a nice, tidy, clean house and only hours later he returned home after an exhausting shift at work to find his beloved home in a mess. Clarity slammed back into him as he stood up abruptly, the chair he was sitting on hitting the floor with a loud bang. Bella and Jacob stopped arguing and stared at him anxiously.

"Dad?" Bella squeaked.

Charlie turned his eyes onto her briefly before heading over to one of the kitchen draws and rummaging around in it for something.

"Dad." Bella said again. "What are you doing?"

Charlie pulled out a bottle of pills and began to empty some into his hand. He tipped his head back and swallowed them. Jacob exchanged a bemused look with Bella as they edged nearer to each other again, waiting for the big blow out that was about to happen. Charlie slammed the pill bottle down and then turned around slowly; his arms were crossed and his teeth were clenched.

"I took some stress pills to calm me down. They take a while to work. While they do their job I want to know WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" He roared.

Bella stepped back from the force of his words. She bumped into Jacob who put a steadying hand on her waist. He gave Charlie a tentative smile. "Before we get into that we have some good news."

"GOOD NEWS." Charlie's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as his jaw began to twitch. "WHAT POSSIBLE NEWS COULD YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT MAKES ANY OF THIS ANY BETTER?"

"Bells and I are engaged." Jacob held up Bella's hand to show Charlie the ring. "That's why the kitchen is flooded. Sorry about that. The ring fell down the sink and I had to..."

Charlie's face turned lobster red as he marched over to Jacob and poked him in the chest. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU WILL EVER MARRY MY DAUGHTER JACOB BLACK. DO YOU HEAR?"

"Um... I know you are upset Charlie but..."

"UPSET? UPSET?" Charlie had now turned puce.

Jacob backed away a little. "Come on Charlie it's me. You love me like a son, remember?"

Even though Charlie was at least a foot shorter than Jacob, right then he seemed larger then life. He let out a loud roar and picked up his gun. "RUN WHILE YOU CAN I'M COMING FOR YOU."

Jacob knew he wasn't joking. He took off at a mad sprint; Charlie Swan shouting obscenities and threats as he chased after him.

* * *

Bella had mopped up the worst of the water when Jacob returned half carrying her father. Charlie was laughing to himself as he peered over at her. "Kiddo." He chuckled. "I love this boy like a son. Congrats, congrats." He waved his hands about, hitting Jacob in the face with one of them. He laughed again as he stroked Jacob's cheek. "Sorry future son in law. Ha ha."

"What is wrong with him now?" Bella whispered.

"I think it's those pills he took earlier." Jacob whispered back. "He chased me for ages through the forest and then he suddenly sat down and started laughing like a loon. He has been like this ever since. I had to carry him back."

"Oh my god he did take quite a few." Bella went over and looked at the bottle. She read the instructions carefully. "He is only supposed to take one every six hours for relief. Ugh how many did he take?"

"I think it was about three."

Charlie flopped against Jacob and smiled beatifically. "My lovely home. My poor home. Such a shame." He sighed. "You'll fix it won't you future son in law."

"Yeah Charlie." Jacob patted him on the head.

"Good boy. You are a good boy." Charlie beamed at him and Bella. "Did I tell you I love you like a son?"

"Yes Charlie."

"Such a good boy and you..." Charlie waved his hands about wildly, hitting Jacob in the face again. He giggled like a little girl. "Oooh sorry. You kiddo are a good girl. A very good girl."

"Right dad." Bella said nervously. "Perhaps you should lie down for a while."

"Lie down?" Charlie laughed again. "Yes, lie down, all down, all the way down, down, down."

"I'll take him upstairs." Jacob offered. "Come on Charlie." He lifted Charlie upright again and helped the older man up the stairs. Charlie laughed happily all the way as he waved at Bella.

* * *

_**Six hours later;**_

Billy popped open his can of beer as he watched the game. For once his team were winning and it had put him in a very good mood. He settled back in his chair and took a long drink, holding the can up and letting out a rousing cheer. The sound of Bella's truck interrupted his antics. The engine was so loud on the old Chevy you could hear it coming a mile away. Billy rolled his chair over to the window and peered out. It wasn't just Bella's truck, the cruiser was parked behind it. It looked like he was about to receive a visit from the whole Swan family. It was only when his eyes traveled back to the truck that he realized that there was a huge pile of boxes and suitcases piled in the back of it.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered to himself.

As he continued to watch he saw his son get out of the cruiser, followed by an irate Charlie. His old friend began barking orders at Jacob, who seemed in fear of his life as he began unloading the back of the Chevy. Bella then appeared and she stood by her dad wringing her hands as she tried to placate her old man. He wasn't having any of it. Billy sighed irritably.

"What have you done now, son?" He rolled his chair out into the hall and opened the door.

* * *

"Destroyed. Completely destroyed." Charlie ranted. "And when I ask for an explanation, what do I get? Oh Charlie we're engaged." He did a bad impression of Jacob's voice.

"Engaged?" Billy glared at his son who was clutching Bella against his side.

"Yeah." Jacob tried to smile but Billy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then..then..." Charlie continued. "Instead of coming up with a plausible reason why my house has been turned into a flea pit, neither he or my daughter can come up with a rational explanation. First they said it was mini earthquake. Then they said it just happened as they stood there, then they said I had to come and ask you as you would know. Well then Billy Black start talking?"

Billy glared at his son again as he gestured for his old friend to sit. "First you have to promise not to rip my head off, Chief."

"I promise nothing." Charlie crossed his arms defiantly.

"You will be living as a guest in my house for the next few weeks while my idiot son and his friends repair the damage to your house, so unless you want to sleep with the fishes you old fool, I suggest you sit down and be quiet." Billy snapped.

The force of his words made Charlie plop down in his seat. He matched Billy's glare. "Start talking."

Billy shook his head at his son again as he began his explanation.

* * *

Charlie smiled at Billy. "You're my bestest friend. Did you know that?"

Billy groaned. "Yes you old fool. Now go to sleep."

Charlie laughed again. After Billy had revealed that everything was true in the legends he had heard so many times over the years, his first reaction had been anger, then disbelief. He had ranted that they were all taking him for a fool before Jacob got up and calmly went outside and phased. Billy had told his friend to go and look out the window. Charlie had rolled his eyes at him before striding over to the window and peering out.

"Watch." Billy told him. Charlie saw Bella leave the house, she walked over to the biggest wolf he had ever seen in his entire life. He had closed his eyes for a moment, expecting that when he opened them the wolf would be gone and his daughter would not be rubbing her hands all over it.

"I don't, I don't..."

"That's Jake. He is a spirit wolf, just like I told you." Billy said impatiently.

"But...but...but...Bells..." Charlie had lost the use of his own voice.

Charlie had continued to watch as Bella stroked behind the giant russet toned wolf's ears. It couldn't be true. His best friend's son was a hairy wolf. His daughter wanted to marry a hairy dog. No, the pills were still in his system. He had tapped his head, but no, the wolf was still there. Now Bella was kissing it all over its face. Ugh! Charlie stopped looking and sat down in his chair, fumbling in his pocket for the bottle of pills. This time he had taken five and nearly choked as he tried to swallow them down.

Billy growled as Charlie laughed like a loon. "We have our own pet dog." He babbled, waving his hands about. "Hey kiddo, Jake can guard the house like a watchdog. Ha ha."

"I can't believe he still has those damn pills." Billy muttered in annoyance.

"They were hidden in a draw." Bella confessed. "What are they?"

"A few years ago your dad was going through a stressful time at work. The doc prescribed these things to help him through the day but some people have reactions to them, your dad being one of them. He was taken off them and he assured me had thrown them away, especially after what happened after he took them." Billy complained.

"What happened?" Bella asked anxiously.

"He turned up here laughing like an idiot announcing he was king of the world. He had actually driven the cruiser over here. I am surprised he never ended up wrapped around a tree, but instead he climbed one."

"My dad climbed a tree?" Bella was horrified.

"Yes, I turned my back for five seconds and the old fool was halfway up the tree out back singing nursery rhymes to himself. I had to call Harry and a few others to help get him down before he hurt himself." Billy shook his head at the memory.

"Oh my god. I have driven him back on them." Bella said sadly.

"Throw the rest down the sink." Billy advised. "Your old man is not going to be in the best of moods when he wakes up again. Once you've had the upper then comes the downer."

Bella took the pill bottle and poured the rest down the sink and flushed them away. "There." She said firmly.

Jacob finished bringing the rest of the stuff in from the truck. He grinned as Charlie began to wave at him happily. "I like your dad like this." He whispered to Bella.

"Wipe that grin off of your face son." Billy snapped. "Right now you have a job to do."

"What's that?"

"You have to go and see Old Quil and explain why I had to reveal the tribe's darkest secret, then you better let Sam and the other's know." Billy ordered him.

"Not the elders." Jacob begged. "Can't you do it?"

"Get out now." Billy yelled, startling Bella and causing Charlie to laugh again.

Jacob shot his dad a dark look before leaving. Bella smiled nervously at Billy. "Um, can I make you something?"

Billy winked at her. "No I'm fine, Bella. I'm fine."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen-Old Quil**

As soon as Jacob left, Billy was on the phone to Old Quil, telling him what had happened. Unbeknownst to Bella and Jacob, Billy and the elders had already been having private discussions about filling Charlie in about the wolf pack. Now that Bella was the future chief's imprint there was no longer any reason to keep Charlie in the dark. Billy had to hold the phone away from his ear as Old Quil roared with laughter after hearing Charlie's reaction to the news.

"So young Jake is on his way here is he?" Old Quil wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "What a hoot."

"He doesn't know that you know." Billy smiled craftily as he plotted to get a bit of revenge against his son for making him put up with Charlie's grumpy ass for the next few weeks. Charlie was his best friend but putting up with him under the same roof was not something he was looking forward to.

"So I take it you want me to give him a hard time." Old Quil caught on quickly.

"That's about right. Don't make it easy for him. You should hear what he did to the Chief's house. By the way you better let your grandson know he will be very busy over the next few weeks helping my offspring to repair the damage."

Old Quil smiled with glee. "My pleasure. It's about time that boy pulled his head out of his butt and stopped acting like a carefree teenager. I tell you Billy I thought him changing into a wolf would ground him but he is as daft as ever. He revels in it."

"That's youngsters for you today." Billy said sagely.

"They don't know they were born." Old Quil agreed.

Billy heard a knock in the background. "Is that him?"

"It appears so." Old Quil whispered hurriedly.

"Remember to keep your face straight." Billy warned him.

"I will do." Old Quil promised faithfully. "Bye."

"Bye." Billy put the phone down and chuckled to himself. He swung his chair round only to find Bella standing behind him, a tray of food in her hand. "Oh I didn't see you there."

"Evidently." Bella said wryly. "What did you just do?"

Billy grinned. "Just having a little fun Bella, just a little fun."

* * *

Jacob sat opposite Old Quil. The elder was perched in his favorite armchair, his ever ready stick clutched in his gnarled hands. For some reason Old Quil had turned off the over head light and switched on a single lamp. He had then turned the lamp directly onto Jacob, almost blinding him. This left Old Quil in shadow. All Jacob could really see was his outline as he banged his stick onto the hardwood floor.

"Begin." He barked.

Jacob put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright light. He felt like he was in one of those old cop shows under interrogation. "Um...my dad told me to come here." He mumbled.

"What was that boy? Speak up." Old Quil demanded, banging his stick on the floor again.

"I said my dad told me to come to see you." Jacob said loudly.

"Tsk...I'm not deaf boy." Old Quil complained. "There is no need to shout."

"But you just said..."

"Who is asking the questions boy? Me or you?" Old Quil fidgeted in his seat as he tried to keep his face straight. He was enjoying himself immensely.

"You." Jacob mumbled again.

"Speak up boy." Old Quil barked again.

Jacob bit down on his tongue. The old man was losing it. Young Quil often complained that his grandfather was going senile. Jake normally put that down to the fact that Quil was always being punished for whatever trouble he had managed to find. "Sorry."

"Well state the nature of your business." Old Quil said as he coughed slightly. "I haven't got all day."

"Um...well you see it was an accident. We had no choice, so my dad told him and that's about it." Jacob blurted out, making no sense whatsoever. He shielded his eyes again as he saw Old Quil's shadowy figure shaking. He was making some awfully funny sounds. "Are you alright?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Con..continue on." Old Quil said breathlessly.

"You don't sound well. Should I get you some help?" Jacob checked again.

"No...carry on." Old Quil seemed to be having difficulty getting his breath.

Just as Jacob was about to get up out of his chair the overhead light was snapped on, blinding him again. His friend Quil strolled into the room. "What's going on here?"

Jacob finally managed to get his eyes to work. "It's your grandfather, Quil. I think he's having trouble breathing."

Quil glanced at his grandfather who was hunched over in his seat laughing his ass off. Tears were running down his weathered cheeks. His long greying hair was coming undone from the leather thong he used as a tie. He looked like a madman. Quil rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with him. He's just having a laughing fit. Why were you both sitting in the dark?"

Jacob stared at the elder. Quil was right, his grandfather was choking on his laughter. It finally dawned on him that he had been set up. This was his dad's doing. "Very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Oh it is." Old Quil chuckled. "I haven't had so much fun in ages. Your face. Billy told me about the house and Charlie's reaction to the news. You really know how to create drama don't you boy."

"What drama?" Quil was completely mystified. "What has all this got to do with Charlie?"

Taking deep breaths Old Quil managed to give his grandson the gist of what had happened. Quil joined in his laughter. "You are so busted." He said to Jacob with a grin. Jacob glared at him in annoyance.

Old Quil wiped his eyes again and managed to get himself under control. "I wouldn't laugh too much. You'll be helping Jake here to fix up the Swan house."

"What?" Quil said in shock, his mirth quickly disappearing. "No freaking way."

This time it was Jacob who was smiling. "Yes way."

Old Quil roared with laughter again as he looked at his grandson's horrified expression. He was having the best day!

* * *

Bella kept her hand on the back of her dad's shirt as he danced in front of her. The pills still hadn't worn off and he was on a high. He had now taken it into his head to put on one of Billy's old LP's. He was now singing along to one of The Carpenter's tunes. The only problem was he kept slipping up and she had to keep a hold of him in case he took a tumble.

"Just like me, they long to be, close to youuuu..." He crooned. Surprisingly her dad had quite a good voice. He was in tune anyway.

Billy groaned as Charlie went onto the next verse. He clapped his hands over his ears. Bella gave him an apologetic smile. "I am so sorry. I don't know how long he'll be like this."

"Probably for a few hours yet." Billy said irritably.

Charlie laughed happily and clapped his hands as the song ended. "Just great. You can't beat Karen Carpenter. She had a wonderful voice."

"Well you haven't." Billy grouched. "Turn that darn thing off."

"Oh Billy you need to stop being so uptight." Charlie grabbed hold of Billy's hands and began swaying from side to side. "Let's show Bells how we used to tear up the dance floor."

"The only thing you used to tear up on that dance floor was the tight pants you used to wear when you were dating Renee." Billy snapped at him as he pulled his hands out of Charlie's.

Bella stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop herself laughing. It wasn't often she got to witness Billy and Charlie's banter. When they were like this they were hilarious. She watched in delight as Charlie caught hold of Billy's hands again and jiggled about. Billy's mouth drew into a thin line as he tried to get Charlie to release his hands. In the midst of this Jacob came back. He slipped inside quietly and no one noticed him at first as he stood in the doorway staring at his dad and Charlie spinning in circles.

"Well well dad. Trying out the old dance moves?" Jacob said loudly, startling everyone.

"You're back." Bella said happily as she let go of her her dad's shirt and ran over to him. Charlie staggered a little and almost ended up in Billy's lap.

Jacob smiled at her and planted a kiss on her lips. Charlie was too out of it to notice. "I'm definitely back."

"How did it go with Old Quil?" Bella asked anxiously.

Jacob put his arm across her shoulders and glared over at his dad, who was yelling at Charlie to turn the music off. "It went better then I expected, apart from the laughing fit. I thought Old Quil was going to come apart at the seams. It seems that someone had already alerted him to the fact that your dad had been told."

Bella smiled sheepishly. "So that was what your dad was doing on the phone."

Billy finally got away from Charlie and returned his son's glare. "You deserved it for making me put up with this old fool. "

"Well you are just going to have to put up with him for a bit longer." Jacob stated bluntly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Billy demanded.

"I am taking my fiancée out on a date." Jacob declared.

"You can't do that." Billy blustered.

"Oh I can. When Charlie sobers up he will probably lynch me if I go near Bella so I am taking advantage of his good mood. See you later dad, don't wait up." Jacob began to lead Bella out of the house.

"Come back here." Billy roared.

"No can do." Jacob yelled back.

"Do you think this is really a good idea?" Bella asked him.

"It serves my dad right. Like I said this could be the last time we get to spend some uninterrupted time together before the pills wear off. " Jacob reminded her.

"That's true. Let's go." Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Let me just pop back in and get my cell just in case your dad needs to call us"

"Hurry." Jacob kissed her again and smiled as he watched her jog back inside the house.

* * *

Bella grabbed her phone out of her coat pocket and glanced at it to check for messages. She frowned when she saw there were several from Alice Cullen.

"Damn why won't they leave me alone?" She decided to ignore them and went back outside to join Jacob.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Black Swan**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen-Deceived**

Bella and Jacob took a romantic stroll along First beach before heading to the diner in Forks to get something to eat. Much to Bella's amusement Billy kept ringing her on her cell to give them both a lecture about leaving him alone with a doped up Charlie. They could hear him singing in the background, yelling for Billy to join in.

"Serves you right, dad." Jacob had snickered before hanging up the phone.

"I think maybe we should head back and rescue him after we've finished our meal." Bella said as she fed Jacob one of her fries.

He rolled his eyes as he chewed on it. "I suppose, but after that stunt he cooked up with Old Quil, I feel like making him suffer a little longer."

Bella giggled. "I can't believe you fell for that in the first place."

"Hey, I'm in this trouble because I was trying to play the hero Missy and don't you forget it." Jacob reminded her as he snatched one of her fries.

Bella hit the back of his hand. "And you are such a good looking hero." She crooned as she batted her eyelashes.

"Don't you forget it." Jacob grinned at her as he leaned across the table and kissed her on the mouth.

Bella was breathless when their lips parted. "I wish my house wasn't half destroyed, otherwise I would drag you there right now and have my wicked way with you." She whispered.

"I'm sure we can find a private spot somewhere." Jacob said hopefully.

Bella threw one of her fries at him. "Down boy."

"You're the one who started it."

"I think that was you when you kissed me."

Jacob kissed her again, making color pool into her cheeks. She smiled at him shyly when it was over. "I love you." She blurted out.

"That's good to hear." Jacob winked at her as he stole another one of her fries.

They continued to tease each other as they finished up their meal. Jacob paid for the food when they left and they took a slow stroll back to La Push. The night was drawing in and it was getting chilly, but with Jacob's arm around her, Bella didn't feel the cold. He borrowed her phone to call his dad and let him know they were on their way back home. Billy had sounded disgruntled but revealed that Charlie had finally fallen asleep.

"Despite everything that happened I have had a good time." Bella confessed as they walked by the side of the road. "I'm happy, Jake. I'm really happy."

Jacob grinned at her. "Me too. I love you Bella."

She smiled up at him and pulled his arm closer around her. "I love you too."

* * *

Jacob and Bella had to reluctantly part when they got back to his house. He had to leave for his turn on patrol and she had to help Billy get her dad into a more comfortable position on the couch. Once he looked more settled , Bella placed a blanket over him and said goodnight to Billy. She was sleeping in the twin's old room. She chose the bed that used to belong to Rachel and flopped down on the top of it. Her cell phone beeped again revealing she had another message. It could only be from one person; Alice Cullen. Bella sighed and rolled off the bed again to retrieve her phone. When she checked she found she was right, Alice's name flashed up straight away.

"_Bella please call me back, it is urgent." _The message was the same as all the others.

Bella didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to have to deal with the Cullen's anymore. She wanted them out of her life. The redhead was dead and she had finally reached a place in her life where she was happy and settled. She no longer cared whether she regained her memories, she was content with the new ones she had created with Jacob.

The phone beeped again._ "Bella please call me back. If not I may be forced to break the treaty and come to La Push." _

"No you don't. Ugh." Bella raged as she glared at her cell. Alice had backed her into a corner. She finally caved in and called her back.

Alice answered after the first ring. "Bella thank you."

"What do you want?"

"It's Edward..."

"I don't want to know. After what he did I don't want anything to do..."

"Bella please just listen. I am worried about him. He's not feeding. You have to come here and talk to him or something, please."

"Not feeding?"

"No. If he continues to do this he could really hurt himself. He has locked himself in his room with just a photo of you both together and he is refusing to talk to any of us, not even Carlisle. I've seen the consequences in my mind if he continues on the path he is on. Do you really want to be responsible for his death?"

Bella felt like she had been slapped. "He could die? Is that really possible?"

"Yes." Alice sounded desperate. "Please meet me at the treaty line and let me take you to him. I beg you."

A faint memory flickered in Bella's mind. Hadn't Edward pulled a stunt like this before? She saw herself sitting in a black car with Alice, Jacob had his arm reaching out to her through the window, a distraught look on his face.

"Bella are you there?" Alice said again.

"I'm here." Bella mumbled. "I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanky..." She ended the call before Alice could say anymore.

* * *

Alice was driving the same black car that Bella recalled from her memory. She stared at the sleek, black Mercedes as she climbed out of her truck and shut the door. She had parked it on the side of the road out of the way.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked cautiously. She was wearing a dark sweater and jeans, her short black hair was gelled close to her head. The dark colors made her skin seem to glow in the dark.

"Um...yes." Bella pulled herself out of her reverie. "This just all feels a bit like deja vu."

"Get in." Alice opened the passenger door for her and shut it quickly. Faster then the human eye could see she was in the drivers seat and switching on the engine. "We have to move fast I can hear the dogs approaching."

Bella looked through the gloom into the murky night. She couldn't see or hear anything. She hoped that Jacob and the others would be trailing the car. She had called Embry before she left and begged him to find Jacob and tell him what was going on. There was no way she was entering the Cullen house without an escort. She didn't want anything to happen to Edward, but she didn't trust Alice or any of them. They might try to kidnap her again. This could all be a ruse.

The car sped off into the night. Bella closed her eyes and prayed.

* * *

Alice drove at impossible speeds. Bella gripped her seat for dear life as the Mercedes whizzed around bends and shot past the little traffic that was about. She didn't open her eyes the whole way there. It was only when the car stopped moving that she dared to open her eyes.

"We're here." Alice murmured. "Come on. Edward has already read my mind and knows you are with me."

"Freaky." Bella mumbled as she opened the passenger door and climbed out. The huge white mansion looked particularly eerie in the dark light. She glanced behind her but couldn't see any sign of the wolves. She didn't move from her spot.

Alice turned to look at her. "What is it, Bella? Why are you stopping?"

"I just need a moment." Bella put her hand up and breathed deeply.

"I understand that this is hard for you." Alice said sympathetically. "Edward has come out of his room."

"Already?" Bella glanced behind her again.

"I told you he read my mind. He is so ecstatic that you've come back to him." Alice smiled serenely as her eyes focused on the grand entrance to the mansion.

"I haven't come back to him." Bella said loudly. "I only came here to talk him out of doing something stupid."

"Hush Bella." Alice chided her.

A few seconds later Bella saw Edward running down the steps. His outline was a blur and before she had time to prepare herself he was in front of her. "You came. I knew you would." He wrapped his hard arms around her and breathed in her scent. "I've missed this."

"Don't touch me." Bella struggled in his hold.

"It's okay Bella I understand. Carlisle is inside. We think we have found a way to help you regain your memories." Edward kissed the top of her head. His cold lips sent shivers down her spine.

"Let me go." She demanded again.

Edward sighed sadly and released all but her hand. "I can't wait until you remember who you really are. Come we..." He stopped speaking as he froze. His amber eyes narrowed as he looked over toward the trees that surrounded the palatial property. "I don't believe it."

Bella twisted her head round and stared into the gloom. Her heart began to speed up in her chest as she heard a faint howl and then a moment later there was a loud rumbling sound as if many paws were pounding on the ground. "He's here." She screamed in delight.

Out of the darkness a huge pack of wolves burst forth, led by the largest one of all. His russet fur gleamed in the light flooding from the mansion. He headed straight over to Bella and stood protectively over her as he growled menacingly at Edward. The other wolves surrounded him, all of them showing their teeth and lashing their tales.

"My mate's here." Bella crowed as she smiled smugly at Edward and Alice.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


End file.
